Betrayal
by cenaluver
Summary: It started out as a story line, but it'll change three peoples lives forever. [Kurt AngleOC and Randy OrtonOC]
1. The Set Up

"Randy you're out of your mind," Katie laughed as she looked at him staring at her from the other side of the room. "It's supposed to be fake."

"I know it's supposed to be fake," Randy said licking his lips and grinning. "But you said you wanted to take his relationship farther right?"

"Yes," She said biting her lip avoiding his gaze "But I'm still married to--"

"Don't worry about him," Randy said walking quickly toward the couch and sitting down next to her. "He won't know it's real, he still thinks this is a story line."

"Randy I don't know," She said blushing as he started to kiss her neck. "How long do we have till we're on air."

"Fifteen," He said before he kissed her lips.

"Do you have the blanket?" She asked as she laid down on the couch.

"Right here," Randy said reaching behind him before he straddled her hips, throwing the blanket over them he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Randy please," She said closing her eyes running her hands over his back.

The couch felt uncomfortably small as they moved about, breaking their feverish kiss Randy grinned. Looking back up he smiled at her, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair, kissed her lightly he moved his hips forward. She let out a small gasp as he moved over her and kissed her neck.

"In a few moments," She managed to gasp out "He's going to come storming through that door."

"I know," He said "And the whole world will see how we love each other."

"Randy," She gasped as she clawed at his back "No one can know--I'm married."

"Shush," Randy a knock echoed through out the room "That's the signal, I'll make sure to cover yourself so he doesn't really see."

"Katie where are you," She heard her husbands voice outside of the locker room, a tear fell from her eye, and Randy kissed her lightly.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Randy sat up, looking down quickly he made sure everything was covered, before turning around, tears fell from her eyes as she saw her husbands face with the camera crew behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my wife Orton?" He yelled as he stalked closer.

"Kurt it's not what you think," Randy said getting off the couch, and Katie wrapped the blanket around her as she saw her husband stalk closer to her lover.

"Not what I think," Kurt spat, "you were just having sex with my wife, in my locker room. How dare you!"

"Kurt no!" Katie screamed out as he lunged for Randy knocking him to the ground and beating him.

Katie wrapped the blanket tightly around her, and sat on the couch in horror as Kurt relentlessly beat on Randy. Finally when Randy was bleeding slightly from the lip Kurt stopped and stood up, he walked over to Katie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," She lied breathing heavily.

"Don't touch my wife again!" Kurt said kicking Randy in the stomach causing him to spit up some blood. He wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked from the room and the cameras went off.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for getting you into this babe," Kurt smiled at his wife as she sat quietly on the couch in their locker room after the show. 

"Don't worry about it," She smiled weakly as she pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sitting in front of her grabbing her hand lightly. "You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine," She lied again "It's just doing this story line can take an emotional toll on you."

"I know," He said hugging her, "I'm so sorry for brining you into this, I know you said you never wanted me to. But I couldn't help it this time."

"Don't worry about it," She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It'll all be over soon," Kurt smiled rubbing the tears away.

Katie lunged into Kurt's arms as she held him tightly, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Kurt rubbed her back lightly as she opened her eyes and looked out the open locker room door. Randy stood in the door way his eyes lowered and a sad look on his face. He looked up at Katie and nodded slightly and quietly walked off.


	2. The Promo

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: It started out as a story line, but it'll change three peoples lives forever  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Short  
Word Count: 1,223  
Chapter #: (2?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

The following week Kurt and Katie walked into the Smackdown locker room hand in hand. During the week away from Randy Katie felt worried. Eventually she'd have to confess to the man she loved and married that she fell in love with another man—one of his best friends. Biting her lip, Katie placed down her bag once they reached his locker room.

"Kurt I'm going to go to catering," Katie smiled.

"Oh I'll come with you," He said turning around.

"No don't worry about it," Katie said kissing the top of his head "Unpack, get ready and I'll bring you back something."

"I love you," Kurt said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," She grinned as her stomach fell.

Slowly leaving the locker room, she walked down the long halls to the catering room on the other side of the building. Smiling she greeted some of the other Smackdown wrestlers. Reaching catering she walked into the room and noticed she was the only one in the room. Shrugging she walked over to the table and picked up two bottles of water. Arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her neck being kissed.

"Hello beautiful," Randy purred in her ear.

"Randy don't," She said nudging him again "People will see, everyone's going to be coming in for lunch you know."

"So let them see," Randy grinned as she turned around and faced him.

"Randy you don't know how damaging this could be," Katie said looking around making sure no one had entered "For you, me and for Kurt. I love both of you and I don't want that to happen."

"Look," Randy said slowly "This is all my fault, I never should've done this, and I just should've kept my feelings for you a secret."

"Randy no," She said shaking her head "We are both at fault with this and should've acted like adults, now we've gotten in deeper than we could imagine. Randy I don't know what to do." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"We'll get through this," He said hugging her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "We'll figure out what to do, it'll all be over soon."

"Excuse me," Someone said causing them to break apart "Am I interrupting something?"

"Kurt," Katie said blushing backing away from Randy "What are you doing here?"

"You've been gone for a while, so I came to see if everything was all right," He said quickly glancing at Randy as he walked toward his wife.

"Everything is fine," She smiled as Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Right Randy?"

"Yes," He said quickly as he looked at Kurt. "We were just talking."

"Good," Kurt smiled brightly not taking his eyes off of Randy. "C'mon Katie we better get back to the locker room."

"Yeah," She said quietly as Kurt led her away, she looked quickly back at Randy who was smiling weakly at her.

Katie took a seat on the couch and rested her head on the back of it, sighing she closed her eyes. Kurt looked at his wife, she had been acting strangely since last week and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and he knew Orton had something to do with it. He took a seat on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"Babe what's the matter," Kurt asked quietly. "You've been acting so strange since you ran into Orton in catering."

"It just brought back memories of last week," She said biting her lip.

"Well don't worry you won't be involved this week," Kurt said kissing the side of her head "It's just a promo of me and Orton in the ring tonight."

"Really," Katie said happily, "What'll happen?"

"Well I'm not really sure, the writers haven't informed me of anything, but I think it's just a calling him out to the ring and it'll explain how long this has been going on and stuff."

"Oh," Katie said her heart beating faster, she knew in real life this had been going on for almost a year, since Kurt first brought her to the locker room. But in the story line it was supposed to be spur the moment. "Well, I might be dragged into that."

"Yeah you might," He smiled at her "I love seeing you in the ring so I wouldn't mind that."

"Well Randy would bring me out, that would be the down fall," She blushed.

"Well then I just suppose we have to wait for what the writers want us to do," Kurt said kissing her lightly. "Now I've got to finish getting changed."

He said pushing himself off of the couch and over to his bag, pulling out his boots and mouth piece there was a knock at the door. He stood up and moved toward the door.

"I'll get it babe," Katie said pushing herself off of the couch and slowly walked toward the closed door. Opening the door she smiled at the writer who was standing behind it.

"Katie Angle?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," She said opening the door to let her in. "Here are your points for tonight."

"My points?" Katie asked staring at the yellow piece of paper. "I-I didn't know I would be in the promo."

"You are the promo," The writer said smiling.

"Kurt!" Katie said shutting the door on the writer, as Kurt came running over. "I have to do the promo, it's me!"

"They wouldn't?" Kurt said scanning the paper.

"And apparently they are," She said biting her lip returning to the black couch. "I have to go out into the ring—with Randy!"

"What do they want you to say?" Kurt sighed leaning against the door.

"That our marriage isn't valid, and that I've fallen in love with Randy." She said adding a laugh. "Ass holes,"

"I thought this was supposed to lead into a match with Orton, not a public marriage!" Kurt said kicking the door. "I never should've gotten you into this; I'm going to get you out of this!"

"Kurt hunny," Katie said putting the paper down and getting off the couch. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as she slightly kissed his bare chest. He held her lightly in her arms as he kissed the top of her head. "Calm down take a deep breath." Kurt took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly "There, we've already gotten into this deep and there is no way of back out, for either of us, we'll take this in strides. This is make believe Kurt it's a story. Our marriage is valid, I love you, and I would never leave you!"

"I know," Kurt said quietly, rubbing her back slightly. "It's just I've been in story lines like this before, but with Stephanie and Hunter so I wasn't attached to anyone, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Randy can be very--"

"I know, I know," She said slowly grabbing him tightly. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen, nothing is going to happen."

A tear left her eye as she bit her lip—she hated lying to him. Something had already happened and she couldn't tell him. He would never find out how she betrayed him in the worst way.


	3. The Lies

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: It started out as a story line, but it'll change three peoples lives forever  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Short  
Word Count: 1,357  
Chapter #: (3?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

An hour before Smackdown Katie found herself wandering the halls heading toward catering again. She was happy to see that she was the only one in the room, grabbing a soda from the table she headed over to a small table in the corner of the room; quietly she sat alone in the room.

"So I hear your marriage isn't valid," Someone laughed from behind her.

"Shut up Orton," Katie growled not looking back at him.

"Orton?" He said taken aback coming into view with a confused look on his face. "You haven't called me that in years; you only called me that when you hated me."

"Well I hate you at this moment," She said bitterly as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"The promo," Katie said quietly staring at her soda can "I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked quickly "You have to, it's your job."

"I know, but—I just can't do this," She frowned.

"Can you still do me?" Randy laughed.

"You pig," She smiled at him.

"Hey, babe, I'm your pig," He grinned "There's that smile, now c'mon you can get through this I have faith in you, now what's the real problem."

"The real problem is that what we're telling Kurt is true!" She sighed "And he doesn't know it just how true it is, from the affair to the backstage kissing everything. But the problem is in real life the marriage is valid and I'm committing adultery."

"Just take a deep breath and calm down," Randy said slowly.

"That's what I said to Kurt when I told him in the story line our marriage wasn't valid," She said smiling weakly. "I suppose the guys in my life think alike."

"I think like Kurt is that a good thing," Randy laughed.

"Randy stop," Katie said looking at her watch and standing up "I better go, Kurt's going to be wondering where I am, and I don't want him to catch us together."

"We still need to talk about the promo," Randy said catching her arm lightly "What are we going to do for that."

"Do we have to discuss that now?" Katie said slowly.

"Yes," Randy said slowly "What are we going to do?"

"We'll you're going to start it off saying, that we've been doing this since Kurt and I were married," Katie sighed sitting down. "Backstage kissing, etcetera. Kurt comes out and then I take the microphone from you and say 'I've got news for you Kurt, our marriage was never valid' and then he says something and then a fight breaks out between you two."

"Wow, you thought about this a lot haven't you," Randy said lightly grabbing her hand.

"Well I've kind of been avoiding Kurt since I got the notes for the promo," Katie said shrugging "So I've had a lot of time to think about."

"You should go back to him," Randy said looking away from her removing his hand from hers. "He is your husband." Randy got up from the table and walked away.

"Randy!" Katie said calling out to him, he stopped as she ran toward him. Smiling she placed her hands on his face as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. As a tear slid down her cheek she brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Breaking apart, he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up and kissed her lightly on the lips before putting her back down. "I better go," She blushed. "I'll see you at 8:30,"

"It's a date," Randy grinned as she walked away.

* * *

Katie walked quickly back to her and Kurt's locker room. She smiled at him weakly as she shut the door behind her and sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew what she was doing with Randy was wrong, but to her sometimes it felt so right.

"Are you ready for your promo?" Kurt asked, as he pulled her closer.

"Yes," She sighed "And I discussed it with Randy so we know what to do."

"Okay, and I come out after you guys mention that the locker room—charades," He cringed and she smiled weakly. "Are mentioned—then it's your bit."

"That's basically it," Katie smiled kissing Kurt lightly on the chest. Turning his head toward her, he brought her into a light kiss. "I locked the door." She breathed quietly after the kiss.

"But I'm already dressed," Kurt said slowly.

"They aren't hard to get back into," Katie smiled as she lay back on the couch pulling Kurt on top of her.

Wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck she pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing Kurt to devour her mouth. She let out a gasp as he moved his lips to her neck and bit lightly on her collarbone. In one swift movement Kurt took of her shirt, only momentarily breaking their kiss. Breathing heavily Kurt smiled at his wife.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked rubbing her cheek "We could be heard."

"Kurt when as that stopped us before?" She grinned kissing him on his forehead.

Kurt straddled her hips as she slowly undid her belt, taking it off in one swift movement he threw it across the room. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he worked on her jeans, pushing the jeans down her legs he smiled at her as he kissed her neck lightly. Sitting up again he pushed down his wrestling shorts and leaned over his wife.

"I love you," He smiled as he looked his wife in the eyes.

"Kurt," She smiled as she rubbed his cheek lightly and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too."

* * *

"That was,"

"Wow," Katie said breathlessly as she pulled herself closer to Kurt.

They had fallen to the floor and pulled a blanket over them. She used Kurt's arm as a pillow as her head rested her head on the crook of his arm. She rubbed his chest lightly as she laughed.

"What," Kurt asked looking at her.

"Nothing," She smiled kissing his cheek, "It's just we're lying on our locker room floor, naked."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Wait what time is it?" He said bolt up right and looked for his watch.

"Kurt what is it?" Katie asked wrapped the blanket around her top as she sat up.

"Katie's its 8:15," Kurt said grabbing his shorts and putting them on. "You have to be out in the ring at 8:30,"

"Shit," Katie said grabbing her clothing and throwing it on as quickly as possible. "My hair is all messed up," She frowned looking in the mirror as she pulled on her shirt and buckled up her belt.

"You look fine," Kurt said kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked at them in the mirror. "You look beautiful; I'm so glad your all mine."

"I better go," She said quickly pushing Kurt away. "I'm going to be late, Randy's probably already waiting for me, and I got to make sure that he knows what we need to do."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked staring at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled grabbing her bottle of water. "I'll see you after the promo."

Flinging the door open she didn't even say goodbye to Kurt as she ran down the hall way, following the signs that lead her to the waiting area for the ring. Breathing deep she ran up to Randy and threw her arms around him.

"Katie," He said quickly looking down at her, "What's the matter?"

"I—nothing," She said backing away from him blushing. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Randy said kissing her forehead.

"Randy, Katie," A stage hand said quickly "You're on, quick go to the ring while the lights are still down."

"I'm nervous," Katie said as she grabbed Randy's hand quickly.

"You'll do fine," Randy said moving the curtain out of the way. "It's show time."


	4. The Argument

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: The promo goes off without any probelems, but when Katie and Randy hit back stage something happens.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,614  
Chapter #: (4)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

Randy took Katie's hand in his as they started their way to the ring. Biting her lip Katie dug her heels into the ground stopping Randy. 

"Babe," Randy whispered "What's the matter."

"Randy I can't do this," Katie said shaking her head "Don't make me do this."

"Katie you'll be fine!" Randy smiled rubbing her cheek, "I'll be out there with you, don't be scared, you'll be fine!"

"Randy," Katie said after Randy lightly kissed her.

"Please Katie, Randy," The Stage Manager said pushing them "You have to go out there."

Randy gave Katie's hand a light squeeze as they ran out to the ring. Randy slid into the ring while Katie climbed the stairs and ducked under the second rope. The announcer handed Randy a microphone as Katie quickly walked up to him and wrapped her hand in his. Lacing their fingers she gave Randy a quick kiss before the lights went on, on them.

"As you saw last week," Randy started in his smug stage voice, wearing his trademark smirk. "I have stolen the one thing that matters to The Wrestling Machine, Kurt Angle, his wife," He paused to lick his lips and the crowd booed, Katie's heart fell but kept a smug look on her face. "You see Kurt you have nothing to offer her, she's been so dissatisfied with you that we've been doing this since you two were married! And let me tell you Kurt, I've been satisfying her plenty," Randy smirked licking his lips as he leaned down and kissed Katie hard. Dazed by the sudden kiss, Katie dropped character and smiled.

As Kurt's music started Katie was startled from her trance made by the kiss. Her heart pounded as she saw her husband come out from the back and stand before the entrance with a death glare on his face.

"Orton," Kurt yelled "How dare you, I love my wife and she loves me. And I've never dissatisfied her!"

"I've got news for you Kurt!" Katie said in her stage voice, grabbing the microphone from Randy and walked up to the ropes and glared at her husband "I have never loved you. Let me tell you a little secret, Kurt. You were a ploy, a plot in my little scheme, see I never loved you, I used you! Kurt! Our marriage was never valid!" Katie smirked glaring at her husband.

The crowd stood silent as Michael Cole and Tazz buzzed about the information. Katie turned on heel, walking back to Randy she kissed him deeply and she could hear Kurt yelling without his microphone. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them in as she broke away from Randy and turned back to Kurt.

"How does it feel to be used Kurt?" Randy asked laughing into the microphone. "You really loved her didn't you? Well just to let you know I'm going to take good care of her, really good care of her!" Randy licked his lips as he leaned in for another kiss but was speared by an angry Angle.

Katie frantically ran out of the way as Kurt was beating relentlessly on Randy. She didn't know what to do, they never discussed if she'd have a part in the fight. She could hear Kurt cursing out Randy as he beat him. Referees and superstars from the back came to the ring to break them apart. When all of them had Kurt pulled back and Randy was on the mat with a bleeding nose, Katie rushed over to Randy's side as she kissed him lightly.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked Randy seriously as she brushed back his hair.

"I'm fine," Randy said wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "Shit I didn't know he was going to make me bleed."

"It's Kurt," Katie said helping Randy up and out of the ring. "You know he can't control himself when it comes to me."

"I know exactly how that is," Randy smirked leaning down to kiss her.

"I don't want blood on my face," She smiled pushing him away.

"Later," Randy whispered in her ear as they reached back stage.

"Randy I can't," Katie said slowly looking around.

"Please," Randy said backing her into a dark corner "I need you," He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. "Since last week, I've thought of nothing but you, you don't know what you do to me. You drive me crazy."

"Randy," Katie moaned as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I love you," Randy said before kissing her lips fiercely.

"What?" Katie asked pushing him away roughly. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," Randy said blushing, "Please tell me you love me back."

"Randy," She said looking around frantically. "Please don't do this to me, I can't do this anymore."

"No! Okay I lied I don't love you," Randy said frantically causing Katie to laugh.

"Look," She said biting her lip avoiding his eyes. "I love Kurt, he is my husband, I can't leave him Randy, and he's the best thing that happened to me— until you came along"

"He's too old for you," Randy said bitterly.

"Randy," Katie said soothingly as she cupped his face in her hand and lightly rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Just please I don't know what to do now, Kurt is my life, but with you—I feel different."

"Katie," Randy whispered.

"I wish I met you before Kurt, Randy," Katie said weakly as she pulled Randy into a kiss "You don't know what you do to me. When I'm with Kurt I think of you, the week apart, tears my heart out, but this isn't right."

* * *

"Kurt," Katie said quietly as she walked into their locker room. He was sitting on the couch staring at the monitor which was replying their promo. 

"You had me worried," He said still staring at the TV.

"How?" She asked wringing her hands still standing by the door.

"During the promo," Kurt said finally taking his eyes off the TV to look at his wife. "I didn't realize there was going to be kissing; I figured you would tell me that."

"Well Kurt—I, I didn't know either, Randy's kiss in the beginning was a surprise, and I got caught up in the moment with the others ones," She said biting her lip "It meant nothing," She lied.

"The look on my face when you two kissed was real," He said seriously frowning at her. "You don't know how it felt seeing my wife kiss another man."

"Well Kurt," Katie said folding her arms "Now you know how I felt when you were kissing Stephanie."

"That was years ago," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "You never said it bugged you before."

"That's because I was being a good wife," She snapped "It was your job; I just couldn't tell you I didn't like that."

"Actually you could've," Kurt said standing up and walking toward her.

"What would've you have done?" Katie said adding a laugh "You couldn't do a damn thing, and you still would've done it!"

"So what if I would've," Kurt smirked at his wife.

"And I did what I wanted to do in my story line," Katie snapped at him glaring. "You can't tell me what to do Kurt," Katie said turning to walk away from him.

"Of course I can I'm your husband," Kurt said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Katie said fiercely, not turning around.

"No," Kurt said plainly.

"All right then," Turning around quickly Katie slapped him across the face with a hard smack. In stead of just letting her go, Kurt pushed her out into the hall way. "You son of a bitch!"

* * *

Randy was walking down the hall to return to his locker room when he was nearing Kurt's locker room, he figured he would talk to Kurt and tell him next time to lay off, and the blood wasn't necessary. Nearing Kurt's locker room he heard loud voices that sounded like Katie and Kurt arguing, his stomach fell, he knew it was about the promo. They only argued when it came to his job. 

He saw Katie half way out of the door and she wasn't moving as he neared he saw her turn around and slap Kurt then suddenly she was thrown on the ground hard on her side.

"Katie!" Randy said running to her.

"Son of a bitch," He heard her say.

"Katie!" Randy said loudly as he kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"NO," Katie said glaring at Kurt who stood stock still in the door way staring at her.

"Katie," Kurt managed to say slowly "I didn't mean to."

"I don't care Kurt," Katie spat as Randy slowly helped her up. "I just can't be near you now, Randy can I please go to the hotel with you?"

"Sure," He said slowly as Katie started to walk away, all he could do was look at Kurt, who looked heart broken as he saw his wife walk away from him.


	5. Feelings

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: The ride back to the hotel is an akward one for Randy and Katie, while Kurt is worried Katie might leave him.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,643  
Chapter #: (5?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Katie, are you okay?" Randy asked taking a glance at her out of the corner of his eye as they drove back to the hotel. "You haven't said anything to me since you told me to go get your stuff from Kurt's locker room." 

"I don't want to talk about it," Katie said continuing to stare out the window. Sighing she rested her forehead on the cold glass. Closing her eyes a tear slipped. Sobbing she tried not to let Randy see her.

"Babe," Randy said reaching for her hand lacing their fingers together.

"I didn't mean to Randy," She sobbed looking at him. Frowning Randy pulled off to the side of the road. "I didn't want to slap him, I don't know what I did, and I was confused and angry."

"It's my fault," He frowned looking at her.

"How is it your fault?" She asked slowly.

"You were angry with what I said to you after the promo backstage, I—I never should've said that to you?" Randy said slowly looking away from her.

"You mean when you told me you loved me?" She asked kindly.

"Yes," He frowned looking back at her.

"It wasn't that," She smiled looking at him rubbing his arm. "Well it was a little, I was thinking about my feelings for you."

"Oh," Randy frowned "I knew it you don't want to see me anymore, you want to stay with Kurt."

"Randy," Katie said quietly "I thought about it after that you told me, how I feel around you, how I feel without, how I feel when you kiss me—and I just wanted to tell you—Randy I love you."

"You do?" Randy asked smiling brightly.

"Yes," She said nodding blushing a little.

"What about Kurt?" He asked slowly.

"I'm going to leave him," Katie said smiling at the man she loved.

"But Katie why," Randy asked pushing her away as she leaned in to kiss him, it didn't seem right.

"He's too old for me," Katie smirked as she kissed Randy lightly on the lips. She un tucked his shirt from his pants and she let her hands roam up his muscular chest resting on his abs as she drew circles on them.

"Katie please," Randy said shaking his head "This isn't right."

"You wanted me a few hours ago Orton," Katie said seductively moving her hands further up his chest.

"This isn't right, you just got into a big fight with your husband," Randy said grabbing hold of her hands and bringing them out from his shirt.

"Randy I'm being serious," She said yanking her arms out of his hands "I can't stay with Kurt anymore, I can't take it, he tries to control me."

"No he doesn't," Randy said slowly. "Only when he's angry, he had a right to be angry tonight."

"Why?" Katie snapped folding her arms. "I enjoyed the kissing."

"Well I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it, because I did," Randy said running his fingers through her hair "But we should've told Kurt he would've been kissing, I'm sorry I just lunged myself at you, it just seemed like the right moment."

"Don't apologize that was the best kiss I've had in years," She said blushing. "I don't care that Kurt is angry about the kissing."

"Why," Randy asked quickly.

"Because when Kurt was in that story line with Stephanie and Hunter, he never told me there would be a kiss with Stephanie," She said bitterly a tear falling from her eye "He decided to leave that part out of the phone call, I found out when everyone else did, on Smackdown on TV. I've never really been able to forgive him for that."

"Well then you must know what he's feeling now Katie," Randy said sympathetically. "I can't believe I'm saying this—but you have to talk to him."

"No I'm not going to talk to him Randy," Katie sighed "I'm going to stay with you."

"I want you to talk to Kurt," Randy said sternly as he drove back onto the road.

"I will when I'm ready, but that won't be for a while," Katie said quietly "He's never laid a hand on me before then he pushes me, that's not the Kurt I fell in love with Randy. I want him back, I don't know if that'll happen."

"I'm here for you," He said picking up her hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm always here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Katie smiled as she saw Randy blush in the dim light.

* * *

Kurt paced about his locker room; all he could picture was Katie and Randy together walking off. She wouldn't even talk to him as he tried to apologize. She had sent Randy to gather her things and he knew they had left too. He wanted more than anything to follow after them. Looking at himself in the mirror he threw his water bottle at it.

"Kurt," Someone said startling them "What's wrong?"

"Oh Rey," Kurt said glancing at the shorter man "Nothings wrong nothing at all."

"Where's Katie," Rey asked walking into the locker room and looking around.

"She went off with Randy," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Orton?" Rey asked shocked.

"Yes," Kurt said turning around.

"Then something happened, she would never run off with him—Kurt what happened?" Rey asked looking concerned.

"I—I pushed her," Kurt said in disbelief. "We were fighting about the promo, she slapped me and I pushed her."

"You didn't mean it," Rey said frowning "I know you didn't."

"I know, I really didn't—I was caught up in the moment angry with what she said to me, Rey I can't lose her." He said slowly.

"Well leave, go after her," Rey said smiling.

"I can't, I'm not allowed to leave," Kurt sighed.

"How did Randy and Katie leave?" Rey asked.

"I don't know, I'm assuming they went to Teddy," Kurt shrugged packing his stuff away.

"Well go talk to him," Rey said sitting down on the couch "We have 40 minutes left of taping, just leave, you've had your promo and no match just go."

"I'll get fined," Kurt said zipping up his bag.

"Just go to Teddy Long will you," Rey said sighing, shaking his head.

"Fine," Kurt said walking out of the locker room, Rey on his heels. "Rey my marriage can't fall apart, I love her so much she can't leave me."

"She's not going to," Rey said patting him on the back.

"She's been awful close to Randy lately, I wonder what's going on with that," Kurt said almost to himself.

"Don't worry about it," Rey smiled as they stopped outside of Teddy Longs office. "I've got to go get ready, but I'll call you."

"Bye," He said quietly as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Teddy Long said through the door.

"Sir," Kurt said slowly opened the door.

"Kurt, Teddy said frowning at him "You want to leave I'm assuming?"

"Yes, I need to go talk to my wife," Kurt said slowly "There was some miscommunication between us and I need to fix that."

"Well Kurt I heard what happen," He said frowning "And if it happens again I'm going to have to fine you. She may be your wife, but she's also a Diva now and I can't have that."

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Kurt said blushing a little turning to leave.

"Kurt, Katie wasn't the one who told me," Teddy said slowly "Randy told me."

Once Kurt reached the hallway he punched the hall wall, he knew Katie would never tell on him he would get back at Randy. He hated to make things personal in the ring but for Randy he'd make an exception.

* * *

Katie curled up next to Randy drawing circles on his abs and resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled to herself as Randy wrapped his arm around her waist. What they had just did felt so right; they had made love for the first time. Not like what they did for Smackdown, but this time they took it slow and enjoyed every minute of it. Randy kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer. 

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"It's 20 till," Randy said rubbing her back lightly.

"I better go get my bag from Kurt's hotel room," Katie said sitting up as she pulled on her shirt.

"You're not going to spend the night with him?" Randy asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"No," She said simply as she pulled on her pants. "I told you I don't want to be around him Randy."

"And I told you to talk to him Katie," Randy smiled.

"I will," She frowned grabbing her purse and pulling out the hotel room key. "But not tonight, I want to be with you tonight."

She walked over to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Running her finger down his naked chest she smiled. Leaving the room she walked down the hall to Kurt and hers hotel room. She was happy that Kurt wouldn't be coming back for a while, opening the door she turned on the lights.

She frowned at the unmade bed, the maids had made it up before but she and Kurt un did it later in the day. Sobbing she sat down on the bed, she really did love him more than anything in the world. For the life of her she didn't know what was driving her into the arms of another man. Biting her lip she moved to her suitcase, throwing in everything of hers that was around the room she zipped up the bag. Throwing the bag she turned to leave the room when the door slowly opened. Seeing who it was she went ridged.

"Katie?"


	6. I Can't

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Katie is heartbroken when she returns to Randy's room, while Randy doesn't want to take advantange of her at this point, and Kurt decides he needs help getting Katie back, her best friend.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,643  
Chapter #: (5?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Kurt," Katie said quietly as she dropped her bag to the floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking away from him. 

"I asked if I could leave early so I could come talk to you," He said dropping his bag and slowly walking toward her. "Where were you going?"

"I was going to stay with—a friend," She said biting her lip looking at her husband. "I'm sorry Kurt but I can't be around you right now."

"Katie please," Kurt motioned to grab her arm as she picked up her bag, but he hesitated and slowly backed away from her. "Katie I can't lose you, you're the best thing that's happened to me, and I love you more than anything!"

"I know," She said with her back turned toward him, closing her eyes tears slid down her cheeks. "But Kurt, I need some time away, just give me a few days."

"Katie," Kurt said wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck. "Let me make it up to you, you know I didn't mean it."

"Kurt no," Katie said shrugging him off "I need time apart, give me two days, you aren't going to lose me, I just need time to myself."

"And you're going to do that with a friend," Kurt asked slowly.

"Don't make this harder than it is," She sighed rising her bag on her shoulder as she turned to face him. "My Olympic hero," She smiled weakly tears flowing down her cheeks as she cupped his face in her hands; she rubbed his cheek lightly before kissing him on the lips. Looking away she turned away from him and slowly left the room.

"Katie," He said slowly falling to his knees.

* * *

Katie ran all the way back to Randy's hotel room crying, she would've been fine if he didn't show up, she was just going to take her bags and leave. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she slowly opened Randy's door. He was laying where she left him, but he had started watching TV. He smiled as she entered the room, his smile soon turned to a frown as he saw the look on her face. 

"Randy," She sobbed as she threw herself on the bed next to him burying her face in his chest.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing her back lightly, trying to calm her down, she continued to sob on his chest. "Babe, tell me what happened."

"Kurt he was in the room," Katie sobbed lifting her head to look Randy in the eyes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with her tears. "I didn't expect him to be there, I didn't expect to make up excuses, Randy I think I've messed up."

"On what," He asked brushing back her hair from her face.

"Everything," She said sitting up wiping the tears from her cheeks. "God I'm such and idiot," She added with a laugh.

"Don't say that," Randy said sitting up, pulling the covers close around his waist. "You're not an idiot, you're just confused."

"Leaving your husband to have sex with someone else isn't confused, I know what I'm doing, but I can't stop myself," She frowned at Randy.

"Katie," Randy said soothingly as he rubbed her arms. "You can stop yourself at anytime, but the question is—do you want to?"

"No," She sighed looking at him.

"We can keep this a secret, from Kurt from everyone, Randy I don't want to lose you," She said kissing him.

Kneeling Randy kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing down her neck he laid her down lightly on the bed as he pinned her hands above her head. Straddling her hips he broke their kiss, sitting up he looked down at her as he released her hands. She frowned up at him.

"Katie we can't," He gasped catching his breath "Not again, you're angry at Kurt. That's why we did it when we got here--"

"No," Katie said her eyes flashing with passion "That's not the reason why we did it when we got here. I wanted to prove I love you." She said cupping her hands behind his neck as she brought his lips against hers. "Randy show me," She exclaimed.

"Show you what?" He said between kissing her neck slowly.

"Show me how much you love me," She gasped.

"Katie," He sighed sitting up running his hand warily down his face. "We have to stop this."

"Why Randy," She said frowning at him.

"This isn't right," Randy said seriously.

"It's not like this is the first time," Katie said smugly. "We did it a few hours ago."

"I know we shouldn't have done it then either," Randy said slowly, he hated what he was doing to himself—he wanted her more than anything. But she belonged to and with Kurt. "As much as I want to, we can't, we shouldn't be doing this."

"But I want to do this," Katie pleaded. "Why don't you?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Randy said quietly looking at her kindly "It's just you're Kurt's, you're his wife, we can't do this."

"Randy I'm going to leave him," Katie said plainly. "I don't feel bad about this."

"But I do," Randy sighed getting off the bed. "You need to make up with Kurt."

"Are you always going to be like this Randy?" Katie sighed.

"I'm just confused about this babe," Randy frowned.

"You think I'm not?" She exclaimed, "My husband is three rooms away, and I'm sleeping with one of his best friends. Randy I don't know what to do," She said tears streaming from her eyes again.

"Please don't cry," Randy said quietly as he walked and sat next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Just hold me," She sobbed clutching him closer.

"You have to promise me one thing," He said quietly as he held the women he loved—swallowing hard he held back the tears forming in his own eyes.

"Anything," She said

"Promise me you'll make up with Kurt," He said a tear slipping from his cheek.

"Randy I--"

"Katie promise me," He said rubbing her back. "Just promise me."

"I promise," She choked out, sighing into his chest.

* * *

Kurt sat on the edge of the unmade bed at he stared at the picture in his hands. It was taken a few weeks ago with him and Katie backstage. Randy had actually taken the picture and framed it for them as an anniversary present. He didn't know what had gotten into him, the kiss didn't bother him, he knew it was coming but when ever he saw Katie and Randy together something would happen to him, something would change, he would become angrier than he'd never been. 

He knew they were just good friends, best friends, it was Randy who introduced them all those years ago. He always thought Katie was a little young for him, but he fell in love with her. And he needed her back, and he would ask the only person what knew Katie as well as he did, he needed to ask Randy to help him get Katie back.


	7. The Agreement

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Kurt turns to Randy for help with Katie, while she over hears a converstaion between Randy and Kurt that sends her over the edge.

Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,643  
Chapter #: (5?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

Kurt threw the framed picture on the bed behind him as he paced about the quiet hotel room. Running a hand down his face he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and dark in color, he frowned at himself, it seemed like without Katie he was nothing. He knew it was late and Randy was probably asleep or out but he needed to talk to him, and he needed to talk to him now.

Flinging clothing out of his suitcase he found a plain white shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Quickly he changed out of what he had been wearing all day. Slipping on a pair of shoes he grabbed the hotel key off of the dresser. Flinging the door open he ran down the hall to Randy's room.

* * *

"Katie," Randy said quietly as he brushed back the hair from her face as she lay in his arms. "Are you okay, you're not mad at me are you?"

"No," She said laughing a little "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. How could I be so stupid?"

"Thanks babe," Randy smiled kindly at her.

"That's not what I meant," She said as she rubbed up and down Randy's side. "It's just, I was mad at Kurt, for what he did, sneaking up on me while I was trying to leave him. Randy I love you so much," She said slowly "But Kurt he's my life, I can't live without him."

"But you can live without me?" Randy asked slowly as he continued to mess with her hair.

"No," She sighed "Randy I don't know what to do this is--" A knock echoed through the room as they went silent.

"Who could that be?" Randy asked as the pounding continued. Slowly he got off the bed and looked out the peep hole. "Shit! Katie its Kurt!" He said in a loud whisper as he walked to the bed.

"Randy he can't see me here!" She said tears forming in her eyes as she ran into her lover's arms. "Please Randy!"

"The bathroom," He said pushing her toward it and shut the door with a click. Looking around the room he picked up anything that might look suspicious and threw the quilt over Katie's suitcase as Kurt continued to knock on the door. "Kurt," He exclaimed opened the door quickly. "What's wrong you look—frantic?"

"I need you're help!" He said walking into the room looking nervous.

"Anything," He smiled clapping Kurt on the shoulder.

* * *

Katie paced around the bathroom with the light off; she couldn't fathom why Kurt was in Randy's room. Biting her lip she pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"I need your help," She heard Kurt say, as her stomach dropped.

"Anything," Randy's voice said, she mouth 'no' to herself as she was expecting the worst.

"You and Katie have been best friends since before I knew either of you, you know her better than I do," Katie nodded to Kurt's statements as a smile formed on her lips.

"Well I wouldn't say that," She heard Randy laugh. "But I know her pretty well yeah."

"Can you help me win her back?" She heard Kurt say.

"NO!" She screamed out, immediately clamping her hands over her mouth.

* * *

"What was that?" Kurt asked looking around the room.

"I'm not sure," Randy said wincing as Kurt looked toward the bathroom. "It was probably someone in another room."

"Yeah you're right," Kurt said turning his attention back to the taller man. "So what do you say? Can you help me?"

"Kurt I--" Randy started slowly his stomach tying in a knot.

"Randy you know how much I love her, you know what she means to me," Kurt said slowly "I can't live without her."

"Kurt," Randy said taking a deep breath, he had told Katie to talk to Kurt but talking to Kurt made him rethink the entire thing. He didn't want to lose Katie. "Consider it done."

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I really don't know what to say."

"Just do the same for me if I ever need help," Randy smiled weakly clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he led him to the door. "I'll talk to her for you Kurt."

"Thanks Randy, I really appreciate this." Kurt said waving as he walked out of the room.

"How dare you!" Katie yelled as she flung the bathroom door open stalking toward Randy. "You just agreed to get me back together with him!"

"Katie, I was telling you before to talk to him!" Randy said shrugging lightly. "I'm just moving you along."

"I can't believe you," Katie said tearfully as she stood before him.

"What was I supposed to do Katie?" Randy said starting to yell "Tell him, 'I'm sorry Kurt I can't do that, I'm fucking your wife!'?"

"It would've been a lot easier on me!" She snapped at him.

"Since when is all of this about you?" He snapped back, his green eyes blazing. "I'm the one who'll be in major trouble if anyone finds out!"

"You're just like Kurt!" Katie said sobbing.

"Katie," Randy said his demeanor softening; his eyes slowly went back to the light green as he looked at the women that he loved—crying. He had made her cry. "I didn't mean it."

"I can't believe--" Katie said breathlessly. "Randy, I can'—I don't know,"

"Katie," He said quietly as he wrapped his arm around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Just calm down, I didn't mean it, Katie I was just trying to be his friend."

"Trying?" She said quietly.

"Well if my best friend was sleeping with my wife I wouldn't call him a friend," Randy said matter-of-factly.

"Don't make yourself out to be the bad guy here Randy," She said slowly as she hugged him tighter. "I'm the one to blame about it all."

"But if I hadn't insisted that we actually have sex last week during Smackdown, none of this would be happening," Randy explained.

"Are you sure Randy?" She asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "If you went back would you tell yourself to do it differently?"

"What kind of?"

"Answer it Randy," She said slowly breaking their hug as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "If you could change what we did on Smackdown would you?"

Randy paused as he looked down at her, he studied her. He honestly didn't know what kind of question that was, or how to answer it. He was afraid if he said the wrong thing that should would get angry at him again or leave him. Placing his hands lightly on her shoulder he looked her directly in the eye and smiled.

"I wouldn't change a damn thing," Randy said seriously as he leaned down and kissed her. "Would you?"

"I--" She paused as she looked up at him and smiled "No, I wouldn't—that night changed my life Randy, for the good and the bad."

"What about Kurt?" Randy asked slowly.

"I can't leave him," She said defeated "As much as I want to, I just can't."

"I understand," Randy said nodding lightly. "What about us?"

"Us?" Katie said biting her lip turning her back toward him.

"I just want to know if there is hope for us," Randy said breathlessly.

"No," Katie sighed turning around "There isn't."


	8. The Last Night

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Randy and Katie share one last night together, before she returns to Kurt. 

Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,643  
Chapter #: (5?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Not right now that is," She said smiling weakly.

"Will we be able to do things like this?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around her as he laid her down on the bed. "We can keep it a secret, it is in our story line that we should be hanging out, and if the camera's catch us kissing in the back it's for the story line."

"What if my husband catches us having sex?" She smiled.

"It's for the story line?" Randy said slowly smirking.

"What are you going to do about what Kurt asked you to do?" She asked as she and Randy moved further up the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" He winked.

"Well yeah, but not about getting me back with him," She blushed.

"I already told you, I love you, but I want you to be with him you have to talk to him," He said seriously.

"I know," She sighed looking away from him. "I just want one more night with you Randy, please."

"This isn't our last night?" Randy said sadly as he looked down at her.

"For a while," She said quietly.

"But Katie why," Randy said sitting up as he straddled her hips. "I thought we were going to be keeping this a secret."

"We are," Katie smiled as he rubbed his legs lightly "But if you want me back with Kurt, I don't want to be tempted." She smirked.

"Kurt's going to take a break after our match isn't he?" Randy sighed as he held her hand lightly.

"He is," Katie swallowed hard "That's when we should have some time apart; it'll be about two months."

"And I can't call or talk to you?" Randy said slowly.

"Randy, what good would the time apart be if you're trying to contact me?" She sighed frowning.

"I don't know if I can bare two months with out you," He said slowly looking serious "A week I can't stand, two months? I don't know what I'd do."

"Just promise me one thing," She smiled brining Randy's lips lightly to hers.

"Anything," He whispered in her ear.

"Be here when I get back," She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The next morning Katie woke up in Randy's arms, a tear fell from her eye as she realized this might be one of the last times they would have a moment like this. She really did love Randy with all her heart, but her home was with Kurt. Turning over she smiled at a sleeping Randy. He looked so angelic and beautiful when he slept. She smiled as she brushed back his hair as she lightly kissed his forehead.

"Hey beautiful," Randy said groggily as he blinked his eyes open. "Last night was amazing."

"I had a great time too," She smiled as she rubbed her hands across his chest. "I hate to see it end."

"Me too," He sighed frowning. "But it has to be."

"It has to be," Katie said quietly as she held onto him closer. She couldn't bear to let him go.

"When were you going to go back to your hotel room?" Randy said slowly, he couldn't bear to say 'go back to Kurt.'

"Not till later," She smiled weakly. "I want to be with you."

"You'll still be with me," He smiled brushing hair behind her ear. "We still have Smackdown."

"But at Smackdown you can't hold me in your arms like this," She sighed "You can't kiss me they way you kissed me last night. We can't be alone, our every move is watched, and then there's Kurt."

"They do have broom closets," Randy laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm going to make out with you in a broom closet like high school," She laughed shaking her head.

"So you remember that time?" He smirked.

"Randy stop," She smiled lightly hitting him on the chest. "We have to be serious about this."

"Yes serious," He said shutting his lips tightly, his eyes twinkling.

"I should probably take a shower before I go back to Kurt," She sighed as she turned around to look at the clock "its past noon."

"We slept that late?" He said sitting up as she moved from under his grasp.

"We were up late," She blushing looking at him over her shoulder as she slipped on her sleep clothing. Pushing herself off the bed she grabbed some clothing out of her suitcase.

"I lost track of time," Randy said propping himself up on his elbow, as he pulled the covers around his waist. "Do you have to take a shower?"

"You could join me," She smiled as the stood at the end of the bed a dress slung over her shoulder.

Randy smirked at her as he threw the covers off of him as he picked her up in his arms as he carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt sat staring at the TV; he stayed up the entire night watching crappy movies that were playing on the TV. He couldn't sleep, he was worried about Katie. He didn't know where she was, or who she was with. Sighing he hoped that Randy would be able to talk to her for him. He took a sip out of his coffee cup as he got off of the bed and walked over to the window.

They were going to be leaving in tomorrow to head to the next city and he hoped she came back before then. If she didn't, she would head home to Pittsburg and who knows what she would do when she got home. Pack up and leave, stay and wait till he took his two month break? She was important to him; he didn't want her left behind.

He looked at the clock and frowned, it was after one, and he hadn't seen her in over 12 hours. Looking down at his empty coffee cup he placed it down on the small two person table he didn't feel like having another cup. Sitting down on the bed he laid back as fell into a light sleep.

A hard knock sounded on the door and he sat up right. Rubbing his tired eyes he looked at the clock. It was five o'clock, he couldn't image who it would be, walking groggily toward the door dragging his feet as he yawned. Unlocking the door he slowly opened it.

"Kurt," Katie said quietly as he stared at her.

"Katie," He said breathlessly as she dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck. Kissing her lightly he hugged her tight; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She said kissing his forehead, as he put her back down on the ground. "Let's don't mention it okay?"

"Noted," He smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

* * *

Randy stood leaning on his door frame as he watched Katie and Kurt made up. In moments his heart was torn from his chest and stepped on. The last kiss she gave him, the feeling still lingered on his lips. Tracing his lips lightly with his fingers he sighed. Kurt and Katie held each other in a tight embrace. Leaning down Kurt picked up Katie's bag as he grabbed her hand.

Swallowing hard he watched her smiled at Kurt as he led her back into the room. Katie took one last glance at Randy before she disappeared into the room. He gave her a weak reassuring smile before she disappeared. He had told her before she went to Kurt that he would see her on next Tuesday. Slowly shutting the door he walked to the still unmade bed, looking at it he smiled slightly. He would get her back.


	9. A Week Apart

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary:After the week apart Katie and Randy finally see each other. While Kurt allows Katie to go to the ring with Randy for his match  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1397  
Chapter #: (8?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured

* * *

Katie walked around backstage at Smackdown by herself. It had been a week since she'd heard from or seen Randy. He had been avoiding her, he had left one message on her voice mail and it told her he would see her on Smackdown. She bit her lip as she walked around the empty backstage. She couldn't find him any where. She needed to be in his arms again.

Kurt was in the trainer's room, because his back was staring to hurt him again and they needed to check it out. He had told her to go wander because he knew how every time he went to the trainers she would get extremely worried about him. She was thankful. Sighing she sat down on a crate box resting her head against the wall she closed her eyes.

"Are you looking for someone," A voice said quietly in her ear as she smiled to herself.

"Maybe," She said back not opening her eyes. "I was looking for the best looking man backstage. He gives the best kisses. Do you know where he is?"

"I might," The voice said, she could just picture him smirk.

Lips lightly touched hers as arms snaked around her waist. As the kiss was broken she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the man standing before her.

"I thought you weren't going to show tonight," She smiled.

"I'm sorry," Randy frowned "Traffic you know."

"Do we have anything going on tonight?" She asked sighing.

"I have a match," Randy smiled "A jobber; want to come with me to the ring?"

"Sure," She smiled brightly. "Let me just make sure it's all right with Kurt. I'm sure he'll go for it, boosts the story line."

"How is he?" Randy asked sitting next to her.

"He's been doing fine," She sighed. "I'm worried; his back is hurting him again so he's in the trainer's room."

"He'll be okay," Randy smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "He's always okay."

"Don't hurt him Randy," She said weakly.

"Hurt him?" He asked slowly.

"In the pay-per-view match, don't hurt him, he's been in a lot of pain, this break isn't coming fast enough," She said slowly running her fingers through her hair.

"I won't hurt him," He said quietly. "I know how much you worry about him, I wouldn't dream of injuring him."

"Thank you," She smiled kissing his cheek.

"How are you doing," Randy asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"It's hard," She sighed. "But I love him and I want it to work out with him."

"I understand," He said nodding his head.

"I've love him since before I met him," She smiled nostalgically. "I remember watching wrestling a few years ago and seeing him, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was just something about him—every time I look at him, I feel what I felt all those years ago."

"Have you ever told him that?" Randy asked his voice cracking.

"No," She said blushing "It would sound to fanish."

"You never told him you're a wrestling fan?" Randy asked laughing.

"No," She said shaking her head. "It never really came up in the 6 year relationship."

"Katie c'mon, you have to tell him, you still feel the same about him as when you first saw him," He smiled "You know what that would do to him?"

"Make him think I'm crazy?" Katie said smiling weakly.

"No," Randy laughed again, "It'll make him love you even more! That's what you want isn't it?"

"Well yes," She said quietly "But, I don't know."

"Give it a try," Randy said kissing her lightly on the lips. "For me."

"Okay," She said quietly. "I'll do it."

"I love you," Randy whispered in her ear as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Katie," Kurt said walking up to them as Randy moved away from her standing up.

"Kurt," She said glancing at Randy as she threw her arms around Kurt's neck. "Your back?"

"Killing me," He smiled kissing the side of her head. "But I'll get over it. Hey Randy, nice to see you finally showed."

"Traffic," He said shrugging, his heart dropping as Kurt wrapped his arm around Katie's waist.

"Oh Kurt," Katie said sweetly as she rubbed his back lightly. "Randy has a match tonight—I was wondering if I could go to the ring with him. It would probably be great for the story line."

"Sure babe," Kurt smiled kissing her lightly. "Going to wear anything special?"

"I hadn't thought about it," She said quietly. "You wouldn't mind?" She asked looking at him slowly.

"Na of course I wouldn't," Kurt smiled back at her. "Go ahead."

"Can Randy help me pick something out?" She said quickly, blushing biting her lip looking at him.

"Sure I don't see why not," Kurt said. "Wardrobe probably has something you can wear."

"Great," She sighed. "When's your match Randy?"

"Half an hour," He said looking at his watch. "So we better go look now."

"Okay," She said "Kurt babe, I'll see you when his match is over." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Go lay down!" She said after him as he walked away, as he turned the corner Katie turned to Randy and hit him playfully on the arm. "You're match isn't in half an hour!"

"I know," He smirked holding onto her hand lightly "But it gives us some time to ourselves."

"It's wardrobe, how much do we have time to ourselves," Katie whispered as they neared the room.

"I'm friends with the people in there," He smirked kissing her neck. "They aren't in there."

"How did you know, I would have to go there?" She laughed.

"I didn't," Randy winked "It was for just in case."

"I love you," Katie grinned, as she opened the wardrobe door.

"First we have to find you something to wear," Randy said licking his lips as he looked around the racks full of clothing.

"Nothing slutty," She smirked as she locked the door and took a seat in a chair.

"I've got the perfect thing for you," Randy said walked toward her. "And don't worry, Kurt will approve."

"If we were alone Kurt would approve," Katie said her jaw dropping at the black dress Randy was holding up. There was barely any back only two strips of material were on the back. While part of the top came down dangerously low while it looked like half the side was missing and part of the skirt was cut dangerously high. "Randy no."

"C'mon baby," Randy smiled giving her the dress "Try it on," He walked behind her and lightly kissed her neck. "For me,"

"Okay fine," She said looking at the dress as she stood up. "Randy, Kurt's not going to like this."

"Just don't tell him I picked it out," Randy smirked as she walked into one of the changing rooms. Randy took a seat in the chair she was sitting in; clasping his hands together he waited for her.

"Randy no," He heard her say through the closed door. "NO way in hell am I going out to the ring in this."

"Would you just let me see?" Randy asked getting up slowly and walked toward the door, slowly opening it. Katie stood staring in the mirror, biting her lip as Randy walked in. "You look beautiful!" He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"I look horrible," She sighed frowning at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Randy said taking her hand and lifting up her arm he twirled her around. She smiled as he caught her and brought her close against him. Blushing she looked away from his intense gaze she kissed his chest lightly. "Never doubt your self, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," She said walking out of the changing room. "I'm more covered up than the Divas."

"You are a Diva," Randy said walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "You're the most beautiful Diva here."

"Don't lie," She said blushing turning around to face him, lightly rubbing his cheek.

"Would I lie to you?" Randy smirked kissing her lightly.

"You haven't yet," She smirked back at him.

"So we're alone," Randy said wrapping his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. "With no one to interrupt us, what do you want to do?"

"Randy we can't," She said pushing him away a little, still keeping his arms around her. "You know we can't, I'm trying to work things out with Kurt."

"Please don't do this to me," Randy said quietly.

"You're the one who wanted me to get back with Kurt," She snapped at him.

"I know—but I realized I can't leave you, I need you," He said slowly.

"Randy don't do this to me," She said a tear falling from her eye.

"Look I'm sorry," He said biting his lip as he looked at her seriously. "It's just-I, seeing you with Kurt it does something to me."

"I know," She said placing a hand over his mouth. "Last week, was our last night."

"No," Randy said loudly pushing her away. "Look Katie, I've loved you more than anything else in my life, please don't do this."

"Randy," She said shaking her head looking away from him. "I'm confused, I'm in love with two men, one is my husband, one is you whom I love so much, but Randy, we have to stop."

"I thought we were going to keep this a secret!" Randy snapped.

"We are," She said quickly "We will."

"Oh just when you think the time is right," He said glaring at her.

"No that's not it at all," She said shaking her head looking up at him.

"Then what?" He asked slowly, pleading with her.

"I—I can't," She said.

"Why can't you," Randy asked slowly.

"The time is just not right," She said smiling weakly.

"Then I think you just better go," Randy said turning his back on her.

"Randy," She whispered, nodding lightly when he didn't turn around. She unlocked the door and quickly opened it.

"Katie," Randy said turning around running after her "Please," he said running up to her and turning her around quickly. "I'll wait for you," He said dragging her back into the wardrobe. "Remember that."

"That's all I want," She smiled kissing him lightly "That's all that I want from you, I told you that before."

"I'm sorry I was just angry last time," He blushed "I know what you're going through is tough and I'm a jerk for not understanding you."

"Don't worry about it," She laughed. "Let's not do this anymore."

"What?" He said quickly.

"Fight about all of this," She smirked as she rubbed his chest lightly under his shirt.

"Noted," He said kissing her neck lightly. "But right now, I need to get dressed for the match."

"Can I watch," She smirked raking her fingers down his chest.

"Of course," He said kissing her roughly on the lips.

Randy grabbed her hand as they opened the wardrobe door; he laced his fingers in hers as they slowly walked down the hall to Randy's locker room.


	10. Broken Words

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Kurt catches Katie and Randy getting close, while Katie is still worried about Kurt.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,397  
Chapter #: (10?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Well I'm glad how you said last week was our last time," Randy joked kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"You should know by now every time one of us gets undressed this will happen," Katie laughed as she pulled the blanket tightly around her. "We have twenty minutes till your match."

"What's Kurt going to say since you didn't come back for over an hour," Randy asked lacing their fingers together as he kissed her hand.

"I'll say I stopped by catering," She smiled. "Though there is that lie you told him about your match being an hour sooner than it was."

"I'll just say I forgot what time is was on," Randy laughed "If he asks that is."

"He probably doesn't realize," She sighed "He's probably sleeping with his back, I should be with him."

"Katie I'm sorry," Randy sighed sitting up leaning against the couch.

"It's not your fault," She smiled resting her head against his lap.

"We're both to blame I suppose," He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," She sighed. "We should be getting ready."

"Well, we were ready," Randy blushed rubbing her shoulder "But we got sidetracked."

"I blame you for that one," She smirked.

"You could've waited outside while I got changed," Randy sighed grabbing his wrestling gear from beside him. "It's going to take me forever to get my boots on."

"I'll help you after I get my dress on," Katie laughed as she slipped her dress on over her head standing up she straightened it.

"Beautiful as always," Randy laughed as he stood up pulling his trunks up.

"Your pads," She smiled putting his knee pads beside him as he sat on the couch pulling on his boots. "Need help?"

"Nope, got it babe," Randy said as he finished tying up his boots and pulling on his knee pads over the boots. "And still ten minutes to spare, how good are we?" Randy leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's not start that," She smirked getting up from the couch. "You'll miss your match."

She walked over to the mirror in the room and fixed up her hair tying it back in a lose ponytail. She was happy her make up didn't mess up. Turning around she smiled at Randy who was standing by the door staring at her.

"What," She blushed looking away. "Stop staring you know I hate that."

"Yes," He said holding out his hand as she laced their fingers together. "Ready to put on the best act in the world."

"What act," She laughed as they walked out into the hall way.

"Exactly," He whispered in her ear.

"What are we going to do about an entrance," She asked as they headed toward the waiting area.

"Um, I hadn't thought about it, I'll just do what I normally do, and you can just do what you think is best." He said slowly.

"Can I get a kiss," She blushed quietly.

"Of course," He said kissing the top of her head "How about after I climb down from my stance in the ring I'll kiss you then."

"Perfect," She said as they waited for their cue.

"Randy, Katie you're on," The stage hand said as they heard Randy's entrance music start.

Randy nodded to her as he walked out first, Katie behind him. As he walked out the audience popped cheering for him. Doing his arrogant stance before the entrance Katie stood beside him and looked up at him lovingly. Smiling down at her he grabbed her hand as they made their way toward the ring.

Randy let go of her hand as he slid into the ring and did his arrogant stance on top of the second turn buckles. Katie climbed into the ring from the stairs in stood in the middle waiting for him. Jumping down from the middle turn buckle he walked over to Katie with a smirk on his face. Leaning down he kissed her roughly as she kissed him back hearing the reaction of the crowd.

"I love you," He mouthed to her before kissing her lightly as he walked her over to the stairs sitting down on the ropes for her she ducked out of the ring and stood near his corner.

The bell rang, as the no namer ran at Randy quickly he moved out of the way. Randy hit the other with some hard right hands as he fell hard to the mat. Randy did is arrogant pose smirking at the crowd as Katie smiled at him. In no time at all the no namer was thrown against the ropes and Randy hit the RKO for the one, two, and three. Katie jumped up and down applauding as Randy rolled out of the ring to her.

She threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her before the referee raised his hand in victory. She held Randy's hand tight as they walked into the back. Her heart was racing as they quietly walked through the halls to Kurt's locker room. Katie stopped outside of Kurt's locker room and smiled up at Randy, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was fun," She grinned.

"You should do it every match I have," Randy smiled tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Specially the one against Kurt, it'll piss him off to no end."

"Just what I need is him to rip you to shreds," Katie laughed nervously.

"He does it anyways," Randy said shrugging.

"Not on purpose," She grinned.

"Yeah well," Randy said looking away.

"I better go," Katie said quietly. "I better see if Kurt is okay, make sure he's taking his medicine."

"Okay," Randy said smiling cupping her face in his hands. "Next Smackdown."

"Next Smackdown," She said quietly as Randy leaned down to kiss her.

"Katie," Someone said groggily.

"Kurt," Katie said quickly turning around, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," He said looking at Randy weirdly. "Did I interrupt?" He asked glaring at them.

"No Kurt," Katie said sweetly "You didn't interrupt anything."

"Yeah nothing," Randy lied as he rubbed Katie's back lightly.

"Katie that dress," Kurt said looking her up and down smiling. "Where did you get it?"

"Wardrobe," Katie blushed. "Do you hate it?"

"It's different," Kurt smiled kindly at her "But I love it."

Kurt rubbed her shoulders lightly as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Randy's heart fell again as he watched Katie kiss her husband. It felt extremely awkward to stand and watch them so quietly he walked away.

"Randy," Katie said running up to him.

"Where's Kurt?" Randy asked quietly.

"I told him I had to get something from catering," She smiled weakly. "Look I'm sorry."

"For what?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Kurt interrupting," She said slowly looking at him kindly.

"It's not your fault," He smiled cupping her face in his hands once again; he kissed her lightly on the lips. "We just have bad timing."

"More like Kurt does," Katie smirked. "But I better get back; I just wanted to kiss you one last time."

"I love you," Randy said hugging her tight.

"I know," She smiled. "I'll see you next week."

Turning on her heel she ran back to Kurt's locker room, walking into the room she smiled at Kurt who was laying down on the couch. She kneeled next to the couch as she tightly held Kurt's hand as she lightly rubbed his cheek.

"Did you take your medicine?" Katie asked quietly, unsure if Kurt was asleep or just resting.

"Yes," Kurt said opening his eyes. "How was the match?"

"Quick," She grinned. "Randy won."

"Figures," Kurt said laughing as he sat up. "The pay-per-view is in two weeks."

"I know," Katie said smiling weakly.

"I told Teddy Long today about the break," Kurt said slowly "And he's fine with it, so we're just going to say that Randy injured me during the pay-per-view."

"Oh," Katie frowned. "What are we going to do when we get back?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt frowned back at her. "You'll probably still be Randy's valet, or something."

"Oh," Katie grinned "At least I'll have something to do."


	11. Good To Be Home

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: For the second Smackdown before the pay-per-view Kurt and Katie return home to Pittsburgh, while Randy says that he'll get over Katie when she's gone for two months.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,538  
Chapter #: (11?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

For the next Smackdown Katie and Kurt went home, since the taping of Smackdown was in Pittsburg. Climbing out of the car Katie smiled up at her home. She hadn't seen it in over three months. Kurt walked up behind her as he kissed her neck lightly.

"It's great to be home isn't it?" He said smiling.

"It is," She sighed. "I never realized how much I missed it; we get to sleep in our own bed."

Katie walked up to the front door as she unlocked it, opening the door she placed her bag down near the stairs and went into the kitchen. A pile of mail sat on the kitchen table; Katie opened the fridge and frowned.

"Why does the house keeper always clean us out of everything?" Katie sighed.

"Well babe," Kurt said wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "We have been gone for three months; I don't think we had anything in there when we left."

"We should've just had food," Katie smiled. "I'm starving, being on the road for a while and in a plane for 2 hours."

"You want me to get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure," Katie said turning around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll sort the mail and unpack."

"I wouldn't put the suitcases away just yet," Kurt frowned. "One last Smackdown show then it's the pay-per-view."

"I can put one away we can just pack a few days worth of clothing in the big one, since we'll be coming home for a while next week," She said shutting the fridge.

"Good idea," Kurt said grabbing the car keys off of the table. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Love you," Katie smiled as she went to sit at the table as Kurt shut the door behind him.

Katie quickly sorted the mail out before she dragged their suit cases up to their bed room. She really didn't feel like doing laundry so she just threw all the dirty clothing in the hamper that was sitting in their closet. Just as she was about to sit down and rest when the phone rang, sighing she ran down into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She said sitting on top of the counter.

"Katie it's me,"

"Randy," Katie asked looking around to make sure Kurt wasn't home yet. "What are you doing?"

"I had to talk to you," He said desperately.

"You better be glad Kurt isn't home," Katie said quietly. "Why did you need to talk to me?"

"I need to see you," Randy said quietly.

"Randy I told you we can't," Katie said biting her lip as he looking out the window to make sure Kurt hadn't come home. "Smackdown is Tuesday, that's four days, you'll see me in four days. What's really the problem?"

"Nothing," He said quietly, she could picture him shaking his head slowly as he sighed into the phone. "It's just that I don't understand why you have to take the break with Kurt. How are we going to work that out with the story line?"

"Well," Katie said biting her lip, he was right how where they going to keep with the story line when she was out with Kurt. "You're going to injure Kurt, so Kurt might injure me."

"Come again?" Randy said quickly.

"I'll probably be out with an injury," Katie said quickly, "I'm not sure what though, and they might have Kurt put me in the ankle lock or something."

"That's weak," Randy frowned. "Why can't you just stay?"

"Why?" Katie laughed "In all honesty I wouldn't be able to be alone with you."

"Why, don't trust me?" Randy laughed.

"I don't trust myself," She said quietly as she looked up and saw Kurt walking to the house with some lunch. "Shit Randy I've go to go Kurt's home."

"I love you," Randy said quickly.

"I know," She smiled as she hung up the phone.

Quickly hopping off the counter, she pulled some plates from the cabinets and set the table. Digging some napkins out of one of the draws she threw them on the table as Kurt came into the room as he placed the lunch bags on the table.

"I got some Applebee's," Kurt smiled as she brought out some silver wear.

"Great," She smiled sitting down at the table "I'm starving."

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked looking at her intently. "You see very distracted."

"Oh no," She smiled shaking her head. "Everything is fine, don't worry, it's just weird being home."

"It is," Kurt smiled looking around the kitchen as he sat down as Katie unloaded the To-Go bags. "It's going to feel weird being home for two months."

"It will, I've been so used to traveling," She sighed taking out her burger from the box, the stared at it blankly.

"Okay something is wrong," Kurt frowned as his wife as he put his burger down on his plate. "Usually you take a bite out of that burger before it's placed on the table. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She sighed placing her burger down grabbing a fry. "I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"You know I'm here if you want to talk," Kurt smiled taking a bit from his burger.

"Thanks," She said quietly eating her burger.

They finished lunch quietly, and while Kurt began reading through his mail Katie quietly cleaned up the lunch dishes and threw away the trash. Once finish she leaned against the counter and sighed. She smiled at Kurt; she was hoping being home would help her stay in love with Kurt. She did love him more than anything but there was something about Randy that was pulling her away from her husband.

Walking slowly over to Kurt she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed it lightly. Resting her chin on his head Kurt rubbed her arms lightly. He sighed as he put down a bill on the table.

"This is the one thing I hate about coming home from after months," Kurt frowned. "These damn bills."

"Well at least we pay most of them on line," She smiled as she sat on his lap.

"Other wise we'd be screwed," Kurt smiled kissing her forehead. "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"Oh I don't know," She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Katie we can't," Kurt frowned.

"Why not," She asked frowning back at him.

"We're exhausted," Kurt laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sleep and then we'll talk."

"Spoil sport," Katie smirked hitting him lightly on the arm. "But sleep sounds good."

"Well maybe we should take a nap," Kurt smiled wrapping one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

* * *

Randy sat alone in his hotel room, sitting in one of the chairs by the two person table staring at the phone. Taking a sip out of his beer bottle he frowned, he knew he shouldn't have called her, now he can't get her out of his head. What they are doing is slowly changing his life; usually he's out looking for girls. Putting on the charm and hoping they would come back to his hotel.

In the beginning it's just what it was, a story line. They were already friends, but this brought them closer, had them stage kissing. But as it developed, feelings developed. He couldn't stop thinking about her, when he would go out and try to get girls he would feel bad. When he realized he loved her, that's when he gave up.

But in the back of his head, was the lingering thought of that she would never leave Kurt. He was her life, the love of her life. And he cursed the day that he introduced them, and then they were only friends, now he was betraying one of his best friends.

Propping his feet up on the table and taking another swig out of the beer bottle, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When he found out that Kurt and Katie would be gone for two months he promised himself that in that time he would get over her, and when she came back, it would just go back to a story line. He would try to get over it, stop thinking about her, and go out. With her being back in Pittsburg and he was all over the country he hoped it would be easy to get her off of his mind.

Reaching for his wallet on the table he pulled out a picture of him and Katie. He had taken the picture on the same camera he took of Kurt and Katie and gave it to them for their anniversary. He looked at the picture and frowned. This was when they had just started their relationship. It was new, it was fresh, and it was just kissing when they cameras were off, Katie sneaking off from Kurt to meet Randy in his locker room. He didn't feel bad about it then, sighing he brushed his fingers over Katie in the picture. He didn't know what to do anymore.


	12. Jealousy

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Randy's jealous side takes over him when he sees Katie being happy with Kurt. And before Smackdown, Randy, Kurt and Katie have a meeting with General Manager Teddy Long  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,538  
Chapter #: (12?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

Katie pulled into a parking spot in front of the arena for the taping of Smackdown. As Kurt got out of the car to get his bag from the trunk Katie sighed resting her head on the steering wheel. Slowly opening the door she turned off the car and climbed out. Shutting the door she leaned on the car waiting for Kurt.

"You've been very distracted since we got home," Kurt frowned at her as he put his bag over his shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She said quickly as she watched Randy pull his car into a spot a few rows away "Yeah I'm fine." She grinned at Kurt.

"Okay well c'mon on," Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Randy got out of his car and watched Katie stare at him while Kurt was getting something out of the trunk of their car. He smiled weakly at her, as he rested his arm on the top of his car. Running his hand over the top of his head he kicked the car as Kurt wrapped his arm around Katie as they walked into the arena. Katie looked over her shoulder at a quick glance at him.

He didn't have a match this week, so all he would be doing was sitting around in the locker room—he wanted an excuse to go talk to her. Sighing he slammed his door shut and opened up the truck and grabbed the duffle bag, shutting the trunk he walked slowly to the building.

He stalked through the corridors as he walked toward his locker room. He passed Katie and Kurt's and stopped outside of it. He frowned to himself. Katie sat smiling on the couch as Kurt leaned against the wall as he talked to her. She laughed as he talked to her about him first wrestling in this arena. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"Randy," Kurt said through a laugh as he looked out the door, he looked at Katie who had stopped laughing immediately and looked at him slowly.

"Hi Kurt," Randy said adjusting the strap on his bag on his shoulder. "Katie."

"Hi Randy," She said calmly.

"Where you going," Kurt smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Katie.

"Locker room," Randy said slowly his heart dropping. "I just got here."

"Oh," Kurt shrugged "We were going to head down to catering for some lunch, you want to join us?"

"Yeah sure," Randy said nodding "Let me go put my things down and I'll come back here and join you guys."

"Great," Kurt said grinning as Katie looked at him seriously. "See you in a few."

Randy nodded as he went to his locker room. Katie sat staring transfixed at the spot where he was standing. There was something in his look—

"Kurt," Katie said shaking herself out of her trance "You said you were hungry you go head, I'll wait for Randy."

"You sure?" Kurt frowned at he slowly got off the couch.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry right now as it is, so I can wait a little," She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you in a bit."

She sat nervously on the couch waiting for Randy to come back; she was hoping that he would come back. Biting her lip she looked up at the door and smiled as Randy stood there quietly with his head hanging. Pushing herself off the couch she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His strong arms went around her back as he lifted her off the ground and kissed the side of her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed her back down on the ground. "Where's Kurt?"

"I sent him a head," Katie smiled as Randy cupped her face in his hands. "You looked like there was something wrong."

"It's stupid," He blushed shaking his head.

"What tell me," She smiled resting her hands on his arms.

"I hate seeing you happy with Kurt," Randy said slowly turning red.

"That is stupid," Katie laughed. "But don't worry," She said rubbing his arms. "We'll have some time alone tonight Kurt has a match."

"We can't," Randy said shaking his head, he had to stop this.

"I know," She frowned—she knew she had to get over Randy soon. "Can you just—hold me during the match?"

"Of course," He smiled kissing her lightly on the lips. "Come we better go before Kurt gets suspicious.

Grabbing Randy's hand lightly they headed toward catering, reaching the door Randy opened it for Katie as she ducked under his arm and entered the busy room. She smiled at Kurt who sat on the other side of the room eating some salad.

"Man I've never seen this place so packed," Randy said quietly to her as they picked up some food.

"I wonder what is going on," Katie said frowning.

"It's probably nothing or we might be having a battle royal today," Randy smiled as he looked up at his coworkers.

"I haven't seen one of those in years," Katie grinned waiting for Randy to gather his food.

"I haven't been in one in years," Randy smiled as they walked over to Kurt.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long," Kurt frowned at them as they look seats next to each other. "Teddy Long is going to make an announcement."

"About what," Randy said frowning at Kurt.

"I'm not sure," He said shaking his head. "It's just what Bob told me, I think it has to do with the pay-per-view."

"Probably just to start planning the matches," Randy said shrugging as he started to eat.

"Yeah we should do that soon," Kurt smiled as he winked at Katie over his water bottle.

Katie smiled at Kurt her cheeks turning red, as she quietly ate her lunch. She could feel Randy taking glances at her; she had to get over him. She was hoping during the two months she was away from him would be enough time to get over him. They needed to be just friends for both their sakes.

"Listen up everyone," Teddy Long said as he stood at the end of the room so everyone could see him. "As you know Armageddon is next week and there have been some slight changes to some of the story lines, now throughout the day I'll be calling everyone into my office to talk to them about it. When taping begins I want to see Kurt and Katie Angle as well as Randy Orton in my office." He quietly left the room.

"He wants to see us first?" Katie said quickly.

"I don't know if that's good, or bad," Kurt frowned leaving his fork in midair as he stared at Katie.

"I'm sure it just has to do with you two leaving and how we're going to work that into the story line with getting injured," Randy trailed off as Katie lightly squeezed his leg under the table.

"I just hope I don't have to put you in the ankle lock," Kurt said frowning as he reached for Katie's hand.

"I know you won't hurt me," Katie smiled grabbing his hand, Randy looked up and stared at Katie and Kurt's hands. Sighing he closed his eyes and looked away.

* * *

Kurt wrapped his arm around Katie as Randy walked behind them; they were heading toward Teddy Longs office for their meeting. All of them figured what he would be talking to them about, but still they were nervous. Kurt lightly knocked on the door before he opened it.

"Kurt," Teddy Long said smiling as he stood up from his desk "Katie, Randy please come in, sit." He said motioning to his couch. Katie took a seat in the middle with Randy and Kurt sitting on either side of her. "Now you probably know why I wanted to talk to all of you—with Kurt and Katie taking some time off we had to change the ending of the match."

"Will I still be winning?" Randy asked slowly.

"Of course," Teddy Long said smiling "But what we had to change was you and Katie having an end celebration. Just something that would tick Kurt off enough to push you out of the ring and attack Katie."

"He's not going to like hit me or anything will he?" Katie asked grabbing onto Kurt's hand tightly.

"No no, we won't do that," Teddy said slightly shaking his head "You'll just fall over and Kurt will put you in the ankle lock."

"I don't have to put it on her hard?" Kurt said laughing a little.

"No of course not, you don't have to," Teddy smiled. "Now Randy to injure Kurt you'll just hit him with a chair, in the legs, repeatedly, now for when Katie and Kurt come back, Kurt you'll move onto a feud with Dave, since this match will be your heel turn."

"Sir," Randy said slowly. "What about Katie when they get back, will she still be apart of the show?"

"Yes if she still wants to be," Teddy said looking at Katie.

"If Kurt let's me I'd love to," Katie said glancing at Kurt.

"I don't mind," Kurt said quietly.

"Settled, so we'll have Katie still be with Randy as his valet and maybe have some mix tag matches later on," Teddy smiled standing up.

Katie's heart fell as she noticed the look on Kurt's face when they left the General Managers office. She tightly grabbed onto his hand as they walked quietly back to their lock room. Kurt left Katie and Randy alone in the hall way as he shut the door.

"I better go talk to him," Katie said quietly pointing at the door.

"Yeah go talk to him," Randy smiled kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll meet you at your locker room during Kurt's match," She said slowly smiling weakly. Randy nodded leaving Katie alone outside of their locker room. Taking a deep breath she opened the door as saw Kurt sitting on the couch his head in his hands. She closed her eyes as she shut the door, walking toward Kurt she knelt down in front of him.


	13. Caught

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: While Kurt is having a match, Katie stays in Randy's room. While accidently falling asleep in his room, Kurt finds her and starts to get suspicious  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,135  
Chapter #: (13?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Kurt what's wrong?" Katie asked kindly as he lightly held onto his arms.

"Nothing," He said quietly looking up at her. "I'm just tired."

"C'mon Kurt don't do this to me," Katie said slowly "Don't block me out!"

"I don't mean to, it's just I don't want you to do this," Kurt frowned looking up at her.

"Do what?" She asked slowly.

"Wrestle, I don't mind that you'll be a valet it won't mean you're in the ring, but I don't want you to wrestle, I don't want you to get hurt," Kurt said seriously smiling at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to get hurt out there," She grinned. "The girls don't really do that much anyways, besides I'm mostly just a valet till Randy gets going with his new feud."

"I love you," Kurt smiled kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I know," She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck hugging him tight. "You better get ready for your match; you're on in twenty minutes."

"What are you going to do while I'm at my match?" Kurt asked Katie slipping on his wrestling trunks as she sat quietly on the couch with her book.

"Probably just sit and read," She smiled over her book. "Probably watch some of the match."

"Don't want to see me wrestle while I'm hurt?" He asked slowly pulling on his boots.

"Of course, Kurt your back is getting worse, I don't understand why you can't just wait to wrestle till next week," She frowned closing her book.

"I know you don't like it, but it's my job Katie, I can't help it," He sighed as he tied up his boots.

"I know, but I don't want you to be hurt beyond repair," Katie sighed. "First your neck, now your back is hurting you again. When we have kids Kurt I want you to be able to play with them, not just sitting there in a wheelchair while I play with them."

"Katie," Kurt frowned looking at his beautiful wife "Kids? I thought we agreed to wait a little while."

"Kurt I don't want to wait anymore," She glared at him. "I've been waiting long enough, Kurt I want a baby."

"How will we deal with the traveling?" Kurt sighed at he took a seat next to his wife on the couch draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well figure it out," Katie said quietly. "When the baby is just born we can bring them along and when they get older, it just means I won't be coming along with you all over the place."

"That's what I hate about the idea," Kurt sighed. "I don't want to leave you and the baby at home."

"And I don't want you to stop wrestling, because this is what you love," She smiled rubbing his cheek.

"I know," He smiled kissing her lightly on the lips. "I better go I'll see you in a few."

"Bye," Katie smiled as she went back to her book.

* * *

Katie quickly ran down the hall way to Randy's locker room. She was running late, Kurt's match had been going on for almost 10 minutes, meaning she didn't have that much time with Randy. Quickly opening the door she smiled apologetically at Randy who was sitting on the couch watching Kurt's match. 

"I thought you forgot," Randy said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Randy I'm sorry," Katie said quickly shutting the door behind her. "Kurt and I had a conversation that just had me thinking."

"The baby thing again?" Randy asked quietly as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Yes, I don't know what to do," She sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he wants kids I know how he does, but just take things slowly," He said kissing the side of her head as she stared at Kurt on the TV screen.

Katie lay in Randy's arms, she felt so comfortable, and she didn't want to leave. She hated they would never be able to do this again. Quietly she fell asleep in Randy's arms.

Randy rubbed Katie's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. She had fallen asleep in his arms again. He wanted to hold her like this forever. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch as he wrapped it around her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Randy open up its Kurt,"

"Shit," He said quietly as he moved Katie from under his arms as he laid her down.

"Kurt what's the matter?" Randy asked opening the door a little blocking Kurt's way so he wouldn't see Katie asleep on the couch.

"Have you seen Katie?" Kurt asked quickly. "She's not in our locker room and not in catering and no one has seen her."

"Kurt she's—ah," He looked back at Katie asleep on the couch. "She's in here," He said slowly looking down at his feet.

"Why is she is here?" Kurt asked pushing Randy out of the way seeing Katie asleep on the couch.

"Well she got bored waiting around after your match and she came here and just fell asleep," Randy said simply his heart racing as Kurt kneeled down next to Katie.

Randy closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned against the wall as Kurt pushed back Katie's hair from her face. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Kurt," She said.

"Hey babe, shows over, want to go home?" Kurt asked smiling at her.

"Sure I'm exhausted, let me just talk to Randy for a minute," She smiled kissing him lightly.

"Sure babe, I'll go change see you back at the locker room," Kurt smiled at her as he walked past Randy without a word.

"I'm sorry," Katie said blushing as she sat up looking away from Randy.

"Don't worry, I was happy just to have you sleeping in my arms," Randy smiled lifting her head up with his finger as he kneeled down in front of her. "One more week."

"One more week," She said weakly. "I'm going to miss you," Katie smiled rubbing his cheek as she kissed his forehead.

"Let's save the good byes for Sunday shall we?" Randy smiled helping her off the couch. "I'll see you next Tuesday."

"Randy," Katie said turning around at the door as she lightly wrung her hands. "I love you."

"I know," Randy smiled from his spot on the floor "I'll see you next week."

Randy frowned as Katie left the room, this had to stop, he hated when she left him alone. He hated when she was with Kurt, he hated himself for not stopping it before he began. He hated himself because he knew he would never be able to get over her.


	14. Is This Goodbye?

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: The pay-per-view is finally upon them, can Katie and Randy cope leaving each other?  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,948  
Chapter #: (14?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

It was the morning of the pay-per-view as Katie rolled out of the hotel bed and walked into the bathroom. Today would be the last day she would see Randy for two months. She was sad at the thought, but she knew it was for the best, it was something they had to do. They had to end the affair and let each other go on with their lives. 

At the Tuesday taping of Smackdown, Kurt and Randy had one final confrontation with Katie in the middle of it all. Smackdown had gone off the air with Kurt putting Randy in the ankle lock while Katie was knocked out in the ring. Referees had to rush into the ring and get Kurt off of Randy while some of them tried to wake up Katie, who had hit her head on a exposed turnbuckle.

Katie had a feeling that Kurt wasn't supposed to put Randy in the ankle lock, but put him in it because he was still angry about finding her in his locker room the previous taping at Smackdown. Sighing she leaned on the counter for support as her legs went weak as she fell to the floor, trying to control her sobs.

"I love him," Katie said as she touched the bruise on her head. "I can't leave him, Kurt he's the love of my life. Why am I jeopardizing that with Randy? I love him too, I've known him for years, and known for years," She sobbed.

"Katie," Kurt asked groggily as he crouched down to her level. "What's wrong baby?"

"Kurt," Katie said desperately as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back lightly.

"Yes," She said smiling weakly, rubbing the tears from her cheek. "I don't know why I'm so emotional right now," She said laughing.

"It might just be the concussion," Kurt said quietly as he brushed her bangs back to reveal her bruise—the bruise he had given her. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's not your fault," She said weakly brushing his hand away. "I didn't cover it as well as I should have."

"I shouldn't have pushed you," Kurt said slowly as he held her shoulders lightly. "I was angry at Orton."

"Kurt I told you nothing happened," Katie said her heart racing. "I fell asleep simple as that."

"I just don't want to lose you," Kurt smiled rubbing her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She smiled kissing him lightly.

* * *

Randy rolled out of the stiff hotel bed and walked groggily into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned today would be the last day he would see Katie for two months. He knew it was for the best, she needed to be with Kurt. He was good for her, better than he could ever be to her. 

"You deserve him Katie," Randy said to no one "It was my fault I couldn't admit my feelings to you when I introduced you two. I knew you would fall in love with someone else before I was able to tell you."

Turning around he turned on the water in the shower, letting it run for a few seconds he stripped off his boxers and climbed into the hot shower. Closing his eyes he pressed his palms on the cold tile in the shower. His mind was heavy with regret. He wanted the day over with—he wanted to forgot, but he knew he couldn't.

Climbing out of the shower twenty minutes later Randy wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom to pick his cloths for the day. Pulling out a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks he threw them on the bed as he pulled out a pair of boxers, and slipped them on. Removing his towel he dried his hair before pulling on the pair of slacks and buttoned up the shirt. Straightening the collar he looked at himself in the mirror.

He frowned and looked away quickly, sitting down on his bed he looked at the clock—it was noon. He allowed himself to sleep late. He would have to report to the arena in about 5 hours, sighing he leaning back and grabbed the remote as he flipped on the TV.

* * *

Katie put on a pair of earrings before her and Kurt left for the arena. Sighing Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they left their hotel room to head to the arena. The car ride was silent; Kurt drove while Katie stared out of the window. Kurt couldn't fathom what was wrong with her, she had been acting strange since Smackdown last week and she would never answer him when he asked her what the matter was. Biting his lip Kurt pulled into the arena. 

Katie quickly got out of the car and waiting for Kurt to grab his bag. She had talked with wardrobe and they were going to provide her with another dress. Sighing, she walked side by side with Kurt into the arena. She didn't know what was the matter with her, she knew today would be a good day, and she knew today would be the day Randy and her would have to end the affair.

* * *

"Katie," Randy said smiling as ran into her as she walked alone in the corridor. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, lightly holding her shoulders he frowned at her. "Katie what's wrong?" 

"I wish people would stop asking me that," She said shrugging his hands off of her shoulder.

"Well then don't go sulking around in the back and people won't ask you that," Randy snapped back. "What's gotten into you, you've been acting odd for a few weeks."

"I just didn't want today to come," She said simply.

"I don't either, but it had to, we have to--"

"Please don't," She said covering his mouth with her hand as she frowned at him. "Don't say goodbye. We still have a few hours with each other. And then when I'm leaving don't say it, we'll see each other again. And we'll be together again."

"Katie, we can't," Randy said holding lightly onto her wrists. "When you get back we can't do this any more, I don't want to break you and Kurt up."

"Randy," Katie said tearfully wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I know we can't be together after all of this—just remember the time we had together."

"How could I forget it?" He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I better go get ready," She smiled tearfully. "The match is in 15 minutes."

"I'll meet you in my locker room," Randy smiled wiping away her tears.

* * *

Katie paced back and forth outside of the ring, the fans cheering were making her ears buzz, and she couldn't tell who they were rooting for. She banged on the ring to get Randy going; he was being suplexed silly by Kurt and put into the ankle lock repeatedly but managed to escape. She knew the match would be over soon, it had already gone over the expected time limit but they kept going. 

Randy had already RKO'ed Kurt twice. She flinched as Randy missed the drop kick on Kurt. He glanced at her as his expression of hatred died for a moment as he knew soon he would be putting his wife in an ankle lock. Shaking his head he put back on his heel face. Removing his straps he bent down to put Randy in another ankle lock, this time Randy countered, pushed him hard against the ropes and put Kurt through his third RKO. Crawling toward Kurt the referee counted the one, two, three for the win.

Katie jumped up and down clapping as the referee raised Randy's hand for the win. Climbing up the metal stairs and ducking under the ropes she ran into Randy's arms picking her up he kissed her. Breaking apart she smiled at him, his eyes sparkled against the bright lights she cupped his face in her hands as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She didn't want this to end.

Suddenly Kurt knocked Randy in the back as Katie fell hard to the mat. Her ankle twisted under her as she fell hard on her butt. Kurt close lined Randy out of the ring, turning toward Katie he glared at her. Grabbing her hurt ankle she tired to move away from Kurt. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do this, bending down he picked up her hurt ankle and put her into a light ankle lock. She grabbed for the ropes pulling hard trying to get him off of her.

Randy gathering himself from the close line and picked up a chair from the outside and slid back into the ring. Swinging hard he hit Kurt in the back causing him to drop Katie's ankle. She pulled herself up by grabbing the ropes as she watched Randy hit Kurt repeatedly with the chair. As Kurt lay breathing heavily on the mat Katie rolled out of the ring as Randy followed. Picking her up Randy carried her into the back.

* * *

Katie sat on the couch in Kurt's locker room with a bag of ice on her right ankle. The pay-per-view as now over and she was exhausted, and depressed. In a matter of minutes she wouldn't see Randy for two months and it made her sick. There was a light knock on the door, looking up she smiled at Randy leaning on the door frame. 

"Hi," She grinned.

"Hi," Randy said quietly "Where is Kurt?"

"He's talking with Teddy, he'll be back in a few minutes," She said frowning.

"I'm going to miss you," Randy said walking toward her as he sat down beside her on the couch. He grabbed her hand as he brushed his hair out of her face. "But you know we can't do this anymore when you come back."

"I know," She said quietly as a tear escaped from her eye.

"It's for the best," Randy said slowly.

"It's for the best," Katie repeated. "Just one thing please."

"Anything for you," Randy said smiling at her.

"Give me a good bye kiss," Katie said pulling Randy toward her, claiming his lips.

"Remember that I love you," Randy said before standing up.

"I will," She said smiling weakly. "I'll see you in two months." She said as Randy walked out of the room.

Closing her eyes she wouldn't let the tears escape her eyes. Kurt walked back into the room and zipped up his suitcase. Katie opened her eyes and looked at her husband and smiled.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked her.

"Yup," She said trying to stand up.

"I'm going to carry you," Kurt smiled as he picked her up after he threw the suitcase over his shoulder.

"Kurt you don't have to," She said laughing as he picked her up.

"But I want to," He said kissing her lightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Katie said wrapping her arms around his neck as they left the locker room.

Randy walked out from a door way as he watched Katie and Kurt leave the arena. He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. He knew it was going to be a rough two months, he was going to try everything he possibly could to get over her.


	15. Two Months Passed

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: The two months are over, how will Randy and Katie react toward each other? There is also a big secret that Katie has been keeping from Randy.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,265  
Chapter #: (15?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

The two months were over and Randy couldn't be happier, as much as he wanted to get over her during the two months all he could think about was her. He thought about her all the time, and realized he really did love her. He had to tell her, he knew she would've made up with Kurt while they were away from Randy but he just wanted to tell her.

Randy walked down the hall of the corridor of the latest Smackdown taping. He was looking for Katie; he had heard that Katie and Kurt arrived early to have a meeting with Teddy Long. Looking into every locker room he became frustrated when he couldn't find her. Running his hand through his hair he sighed, he gave up and started toward his room.

"Randy?" A quiet and familiar voice called out to him, his heart leapt.

"Katie?" Randy said breathlessly as he turned around, his heart falling as he noticed Kurt's arm around her. "Katie, Kurt, it's good to see you guys. How've you been?"

"Busy," Kurt smiled as his hand went to Katie's stomach.

Katie looked up at Randy, with tears in her eyes. Randy looked down at Kurt's hand and his stomach dropped, she had a bump—a baby bump. Kurt and her were expecting a baby; he didn't know how to react to that.

"You're—preg-pregnant?" Randy said weakly.

"Yeah," Katie said placing her hands over Kurt's.

"How far along are you?" Randy managed to get out.

"Four months," Katie said smiling.

"Katie I've got to go get ready baby," Kurt said kissing her cheek. "Be careful."

"I will," Katie smiled kissing Kurt as he walked away. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand back on her stomach and looked up at Randy.

"Is he—the father?" He asked looking at the woman he loved.

"Randy," Katie said tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't know?" Randy said his eyes widening, looking around he grabbed Katie by the hand as they walked quickly down to his locker room. "Is there a chance that I'm the father?" He asked through a dry throat after he shut the door behind them.

"Yes," Katie said as Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Randy I don't know."

"Katie I'm so sorry," He said kissing the top of her head. "Have you told Kurt about us? What we've done?"

"No!" She said tearfully shaking her head and backing away from him. "And he can never know Randy!"

"Katie what if this baby is mine?" Randy asked stepping closing placing a hand on her stomach. "Won't he know?"

"If it is yours," She said strongly as she raised her eyes to meet his gaze "I'm still not going to tell him—I can't."

"Katie you have to!" Randy said desperately—if the baby was his he might have a chance to be with the woman that he loved.

"I love Kurt," She said placing her hand lightly on her stomach "I'm not going to leave him Randy."

"What happened to you?" Randy said exasperated, "You've changed."

"Being pregnant does that to you," Katie said smugly.

"I missed you," Randy said kindly as he lightly grabbed her hand.

"We can't," She said weakly as Randy pulled her toward him. "You know we can't."

"I love you," Randy said quietly as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Katie melted into his arms as she wrapped her arms tightly around him as she welcomed the kiss. For two months she almost forgot what his lips felt like, for two months she burned for a kiss from him.

"No," She said quickly turning her head away from him. "Randy, don't do this to me, Kurt—he's my life, I love him, I can't do this to him anymore."

"What about me Katie?" Randy asked pleading. "I love you, you love me—you can't hurt Kurt but you can hurt me?"

"Randy I don't know," She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just give me time."

"Are you going to leave him?" Randy asking sitting down on the couch, as he looked at her.

"No," She said weakly shaking her head. "I told you I can't, Randy please, we have to keep this a secret. It's going to be tough, especially with the baby,"

"Katie," Randy said reaching out for her hand, lightly grabbing it he kissed it "You know I would never tell anyone about this, you're my secret."

Randy pulled her down onto his lap as she straddled it. Cupping her hands behind his neck he rested hers on her lower back. Her body ached for him, it had been to long. She kissed him lightly on the fore head as he smirked at her.

"Can we?" Katie asked almost pleading.

"What about the baby," Randy asked concerned.

"She'll be okay," Katie grinned as she leaned down and kissed Randy roughly.

"She?" Randy said breaking the kiss looking at her seriously. "The baby, is a she?"

"Yes," Katie said tearfully, "A little girl."

"Katie," Randy said placing his forehead against hers as he rubbed her back lightly "I want you to answer me honestly."

"Yes," She said quietly.

"Who do you think the father is?" Randy asked after taking a deep breath.

"Randy," Katie said through a long breath as he leaned back on his lap, tucking a string of hair behind her ear she looked at Randy as she bit her lip.

"Please just tell me," He said seriously cupping her face in his hands "Just tell me, I need to know,"

"Please," She said frowning "Don't make me."

"You think it's me don't you," He said quietly as her gaze fell from him. "Katie."

He pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed in his arms. He didn't know what to say to her, the baby was most likely his, but why did he feel so bad? Kurt, he had forgotten about him, if Kurt found out that Katie was carrying his baby he would most likely leave her—as much as he hated her with him, he wouldn't let that happen.

"I didn't mean to make you sad," He said rubbing her back lightly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's my fault," She said sniffing back her tears as Randy wiped them away with his finger. "If I did the right thing and only slept with my husband I wouldn't have this problem."

"Stop it," Randy said as he rested his head against hers again. "Stop talking like that, you and Kurt belong together."

"Then why are we doing this?" Katie asked seriously.

"I don't know," Randy said quietly.

"Maybe we are meant to be together," She said slowly.

"Katie if we were, we would've been for many years," Randy sighed resting his head on the back of the couch.

"But you introduced me to Kurt," She said leaning back in his lap again. "And I know why you did it."

"Why?" Randy asked quickly his head snapping back up to attention.

"Because you never thought you would have me," She said smiling kindly.

"That's not true," He said slowly.

"Don't kid yourself Randall," Katie said pushing herself off of him. "I'm not dense I knew that look you gave me when we were teenagers. It's the look you still give me."

"I regret that day," He said slowly looking away from her. "I never should've introduced you two."

"You can never change the past," She sighed. "I'm sorry for that Randy."

"Yeah," He said frowning "Me too, but we have our secret."

"We have our secret," She said smiling kindly.


	16. I Tried

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: While alone in the hall way Katie bumps into an old friend. While Randy doesn't know what to do about Katie anymore.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,265  
Chapter #: (16?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

Katie walked alone back stage after leaving Randy's room; she didn't know what she was going to do. She hadn't thought about Randy in over a month, she was finally happy with Kurt all the time—till they found out they were pregnant. And then she thought about Randy, it seemed like every day that she remembered sleeping with Kurt, she had slept with Randy the same day or after. Sighing she leaning against the wall running her hands through her hair.

"So, who's the father?" A strong voice said quietly.

"Dave," Katie said opening her eyes looking up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon Katie," Dave said frowning at her as he folded his arms. "You know I know."

"How do you know?" She asked sighing.

"Randy," He said quietly "He told me the week after you and Kurt when on that break. When he was acting weird, I asked him why and he told me."

"All of it?" She asked shaking her head.

"Yes," He sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug "So do you know who the father is?"

"No," She sobbed into his chest. "I've told Kurt it was his and I've told Randy that it was his. In honesty I don't even know, looking back every day I slept with Kurt I slept with Randy. The month that she was conceived was just all over the place. I can't believe I don't know."

"There are ways of telling," He said quietly as he brought her to arms length smiling at her kindly.

"How can I do that without getting Kurt suspicious?" She sighed "Dave I haven't even told him yet. How can I tell him I've been sleeping with one of his friends?"

"Katie I'm so sorry," Dave said hugging her again. "Look if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dave," Katie said smiling as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I better go get back to Kurt." She said pointing down the hall way.

"Okay," Dave smiled as she walked away.

"Dave," Randy said walked up to him after Katie had walked away. "Why were you all over her?"

"Randy, don't do this," Dave laughed walking away from him.

"Do what?" Randy asked frowning.

"Be the jealous boyfriend," Dave said quickly turning around frowning at him, "Just a hint Randall," Dave drawled out slowly "You aren't her boyfriend."

"Thanks for the news flash Batista," Randy quipped. "I don't want you to touch her again."

"Give me a break Randy she's my friend," Dave said rolling his eyes laughing as he walked away. "I can hug her."

Randy growled as she speared Dave to the ground. Turning around Dave decked Randy hard with a right fist and kicked him. "Fight!" Someone screamed out as they continued their wrestle on the ground.

"Stop it," Katie said as she walked quickly to the scene. "I said stop!" She said pulling at Randy's arm.

"Let go of me," He said wrenching his wrist out of her grasp as he pushed her away. Bracing herself she fell hard to the floor.

"Get off me you ass hole," Dave said hitting Randy hard on the face as he pushed him away. "Katie," he said leaning down as he picked her up lightly in his arms.

"Dave," She groaned. "My back."

"Katie," Kurt said running down the hall way. "Dave what happened."

"She," He said slowly glancing over at Randy who was leaning against the wall covering his left eye, "Fell hard, on her back. I think she tripped."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Katie as he took her from Batista's arms. "The baby, she okay?"

"I'm fine," She said slowly. "The baby is fine."

"What the fuck where you thinking," Dave said grabbing Randy roughly by the shirt bringing him to a standing position. "The fight was supposed to get her sympathetic to you, not for you to kill the damn baby."

"Sorry," Randy said shrugging as he got his shirt fixed. "Just some of the stuff you said really pissed me off."

"Well it's true," Dave said smiling a little clapping Randy in the back.

"And that's why I got angry," Randy sighed as he took a seat on a crate.

"Would you just go talk to her?" Dave said shaking his head laughing at the younger man.

"She's in there with Kurt," Randy frowned.

"No," Dave said looking at his watch "Kurt is about to start his match. Just go to her."

"You sure?" Randy asked hopping off the crate as he began to walk down the hall.

"Just go will you, I'm on your side," Dave grinned as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Katie," Randy said knocking lightly on Kurt's locker room opening the door slowly.

"Randy go away," He heard her say with her back turned toward him as she lay on the couch. He could hear her crying.

"Baby," Randy said closing the door and locking it. "I didn't mean to do that, the fight was staged--"

"You planned on pushing me? What you trying to kill the baby?" Katie snapped as she sat bolt up right glaring at Randy. "How dare you!"

"No that's not what I meant!" Randy said crouching down to her level as he held her hands lightly so she wouldn't hit him. "I was trying to get you to be sympatric of me again, and not blame me for the troubles in your life."

"Well that's just plan stupid," Katie said shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I'm a guy," He said slowly "I didn't know what else to do."

"How about just kiss me like you used to," She said as she brought her lips to his. She deepened the kiss as Randy took her from the couch and laid her lightly on her back on the floor. Breaking the kiss he smiled down at her. "Please Randy, I miss your touch."

"Katie are you sure?" Randy said biting his lip.

"Yes," She said quietly.

"There's something I want to tell you first," Randy said sitting up frowning.

"What?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"While you were away, I tried to get over you; I didn't want to cause more trouble in your life. But I just couldn't get over you, no matter what I did, where I went, who I saw," He said slowly cupping her cheek in his hand as he rubbed it lightly with his thumb "I thought of you,"

"Randy," Katie said blushing lightly. "In all honesty I thought I was over you, I had moved on with Kurt, I even got to the point that I didn't think about you every day, and it was like I had my old life back."

"Oh," Randy said blushing looking away from her as he scratched his shoulder lightly. "What changed your mind?"

"The baby," She smiled nostalgically as she rubbed her little baby bump "And seeing you today, everything just came back. Randy I don't care what I'm doing to Kurt; I can not have you not in my life." She said kissing him lightly.

"Katie," Randy said slowly after they broke the quick kiss "What if the baby isn't mine? What if it's Kurt's?"

"I don't know," She said biting her lip as she sat up crossing her legs. "If its Kurt's maybe that's a sign that we should stop this, maybe it means I am meant to be with him"

"And if it's mine," He said quietly his heart racing.

"Then it means that I made the wrong choice," She said carefully.

"Katie," Randy said shaking his head, "I love you; you don't need to leave Kurt for me. I know you're happy with him. He's your life; you love him more than life itself. What we're doing—it's just a mistake."

"Mistake or not," Katie said wrapping her arms around Randy's neck, "I still love you, I have always loved you. There is no mistake in that."


	17. The Worst Is Yet To Come

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Katie and Kurt get into a fight, and while she goes to Randy for comfort she finds out something that could change her whole perspective.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,265  
Chapter #: (16?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

* * *

"Katie," Kurt said quietly to her as the lay on their hotel bed having just gotten home from the Smackdown taping.

"Yes," She said not taking her eyes off of her book. Her feet lay propped up on an extra pillow while she was leaning against the head board, a pillow supporting her back.

"Is something wrong with Randy?" He asked slowly as he folded his hands across his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" She asked her heart racing, as she looked at Kurt out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said turning his head toward her. "He just doesn't seem right since we got back. You hardly called him at all during the break; did you two have a fight?"

"A fight, I suppose you could call it that," Katie laughed.

"I think we should do something for him," Kurt smiled as he propped himself up on his arm.

"Like what?" Katie asked quietly as she closed her book.

"I don't know," Kurt frowned "How about we set him up with someone. He's been awful lonely these last few months."

"Kurt," Katie said her heart racing she couldn't tell him. "Why don't we just invite him to stay with us for a while? You know make him part of the family, he can be our daughters god father." 'Or Father' Katie said to herself as she smiled at Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly as he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Oh yeah," She lied, smiling as she brought the book up to her face again.

"Katie," Kurt said sitting up bringing the book down lightly. "You're not okay, I've been with you long enough to realize when something is wrong."

"It's nothing," She said trying to get her book back up in front of her face.

"Katie don't do this," Kurt sighed taking the book from her.

"I was reading that," She snapped at him reaching for her book as Kurt pulled it away from her.

"I don't care," Kurt said shutting the book and placing it behind him. "What's the matter with you? You haven't been acting the same since Smackdown."

"It was just weird being back there, that's all," She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No," Kurt said sitting up "You were fine when we got there—you turned weird when you saw Randy."

"So," Katie said her heart racing.

"I just find that a little odd," He said looking at her intently.

"Would you just leave me alone," Katie said getting off the bed. "We just had a weird conversation okay? Don't have to bug me about it."

"Katie I wasn't--"

"Save it Kurt!" Katie said pulling a sweat shirt over her head and tying her hair up in a lose ponytail. "I don't want to hear it."

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked toward the door.

"For a walk," She snapped at him slamming the door shut. She quickly walked down the hall way toward Randy's room. "Randy," She said knocking.

"Katie?" She heard him say from in the room.

"Randy it's me open up," She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked opening the door for her as he helped her into the room.

"Kurt and I had a fight," She said tears falling lightly to her cheeks as she sat on the bed.

"About what," He asked pouring her a class of water from the bathroom sink.

"You," She said taking the cup from him. "Thank you."

"You didn't tell him did you?" He asked slowly kneeling in front of her.

"No," She said shaking her head quickly after taking a sip. "No, he wanted to set you up with someone, and then he got suspicious and started drilling me on my actions at Smackdown tonight."

"What did he say?" He asked holding her hands lightly.

"He was assuming," She laughed.

"Assuming the truth," Randy grinned.

"But he doesn't know that," She smiled weakly. "He'll never know that."

"You have to tell him eventually," Randy smiled "What if when the baby comes it doesn't look like him?"

"He'll say it looks like me," She sighed looking down at the cup. "Randy I don't know what to do."

"I'm bias in this situation so I really can't tell you what to do," He said laughing.

"Randy," Katie said shaking her head as she looked down at him.

"Katie there is something I have to tell you," Randy sighed looking up at her with a serious look on his face. "I wanted to tell you this during Smackdown but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Randy you're scaring me," She said as Randy stood up bringing her up with him.

"I had a meeting with Teddy Long last week, and apparently they are," Randy paused as he looked down at her smiling brightly.

"Randy—what," She asked smiling back "What's going on?"

"They want me to return to RAW," He said smiling.

"Randy that's great!" Katie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

"But there is something else," He said holding onto her lightly. "I want you to come with me."

"Randy," She said backing away from him quickly. "I can't you know I can't, I have Kurt, and two different shows? I don't think I could do it."

"Katie you have to," Randy said slowly "They've already worked out the plot line."

"What am I going to say to Kurt?" She asked starting to shake.

"Well you can tell him the reason why you were acting strange is because of what I just asked you," Randy said simply holding lightly onto her arms. "He'll be furious if he finds out you came to me."

"What if he won't let me go?" She asked quietly.

"He has to," He said slowly frowning at her. "You signed a contract you have to go."

"He's not going to be happy about this," She sighed as Randy brought her into a hug.

"No I expect he won't," He said kissing her lightly on the head. "But you have no choice."

"I just wonder how I'm going to tell him," She said biting her lip.

"Hey," He said smirking "Just tell him you'll be with me."

"Little does he know how dangerous that is," She scoffed.

"Katie, c'mon if you don't want me to do anything you know I won't," He said smiling kindly at her.

"I trust you," She said sitting back down on the bed "It's me I don't trust."

"Why can't you just leave him?" Randy sighed leaning against the wall.

"Because you know I can't," She sighed looking away from him as she messed with the cuffs on her sweat shirt.

"Do you think he would do something to you if you tried to leave him?" Randy asked seriously.

"No," She said shaking her head fast looking down at her hands. "No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Randy asked quickly as he looked at her.

"I just can't," She said biting her lip.

"Stop saying that," Randy screamed out of pure frustration. "There has to be a reason Katie, I know that you have one, why won't you tell me?"

"Because all my ex boyfriends would be right!" She sobbed.

"Katie," Randy said pleading, he knew she didn't have the most successful relationship life, but he didn't think that would be reason.

"They would be right Randy, that I'm just a slut and that I can't stay with one man! That I'll never be happy unless I'm sleeping around!" She said burying her face in her hands.

"Katie, I didn't mean to," Randy said wrapping his arms around her neck tightly. "You've told me before how horrid your other relationships were I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

"It's not your fault," She said wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve. "It's been in my mind since this started."

"But if I hadn't forced you none of this would happen," Randy said quietly.

"Randy," Katie said tearfully as she threw her arms around his neck knocking him to the ground.

"Katie," Randy smiled looking up at her as he ran his hands up and down her back. "I love you."

"I know," She said kissing his forehead. "I'm coming with you."


	18. Break Time

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Katie runs to her and Kurt's room, and decides it's best that she take that break from Kurt sooner than later.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,265  
Chapter #: (16?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie stood outside of the door to her and Kurt's hotel room. Her hand rested on the door unsure if she should open it or not. She didn't know how to tell him that she was going with Randy to RAW. He would be devastated, he would be crushed, and she didn't know how he would react. Biting her lip she opened the door after sliding the key into the lock.

Kurt looked up from the table he was sitting at and smiled brightly. Standing up she ran into his arms as he held her tight. Breaking apart he kissed her before they sat on the bed. Sighing she couldn't look at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"It's my fault;" She sighed "Must be the hormones, I was just—I had to much on my mind, thinking about what Randy was telling me at Smackdown."

"What was he telling you?" Kurt asked slowly.

"It wasn't what he was telling me," She said biting her lip as she got off the bed. "It was more like what he was asking me."

"What did he ask you?" He asked slowly.

"They are moving him to RAW," She said quickly.

"What does that have--?"

"Let me finish," She said slowly looking at him sadly. "They are moving him to RAW, and they want me to go with him."

"No!" Kurt said standing up looking angry "Absolutely not! I don't want you with him, not by yourself!"

"Don't you trust me?" She asked her heart shattering.

"I trust you," He said smiling slowly at her as he held her arms lightly. "I don't trust him, the way you two were acting in the story line—made me scared. You two seemed to be getting close and it worried me, I didn't know if I was going to lose you!"

"You're," She swallowed hard "You're not going to lose me, besides we can't do anything about it, I have to go, I signed a contract."

"What about the baby?" He asked quietly.

"They'll put it into the story line I'm sure. Say its Randy's," She said biting her lip, knowing it could be his.

"But we won't even be in the same arena," Kurt said slowly. "How will we be able to be together?"

"I'm sure I can get Randy to drive me, or one week be there, and not," She said frowning.

"When does he start?" Kurt said frowning.

"Next week," She said quickly.

"So that means," Kurt said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I have to leave tomorrow," She said holding his hand tightly. "Kurt I'm so sorry."

"It's not you I should blame, I should blame myself, I got you into it," He said standing up pacing about the room. "I never should've said you can continue being his valet."

"I didn't know I was pregnant Kurt, had I known, I wouldn't have agreed," She smiled weakly.

"I suppose we should just make our short time together worth it," Kurt said turning around to face her.

"Kurt," Katie said shaking her head. "We can't."

"Why?" Kurt asked frowning at her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We just can't," She said quietly. "I'm exhausted, and Randy and I have to leave early tomorrow. I need some sleep."

"Katie," Kurt said slowly.

"Just don't Kurt okay? Let's just get some sleep; we can talk in the morning." She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and un-tucked the sheets, crawling into the bed, she laid on her side with her back toward Kurt.

"Katie I don't understand," Kurt said running his hand down his face. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away," Katie sighed. "I'm not trying to."

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt said sitting down on the bed next to her rubbing her side. "I thought during our break we had everything worked out. We were finally happy, we're having a baby, and I thought this would keep us together."

"So did I," She sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked slowly removing his hand from her side.

"It just means that, I think we should take a break," She said quickly as she got out of the bed and stood staring at Kurt as she bit her lip avoiding his gaze. She knew this would break his heart.

"A break?" Kurt said swallowing hard.

"Yes, a break it's just what we need," She said moving from the bed toward her suitcase.

"What are you doing," Kurt asked quickly not able to move from his spot on the bed.

"Packing," She said quickly. "I think the break needs to start now."

"Katie," Kurt said dryly.

"I'm not going to argue this Kurt," Katie said standing up straight after throwing all of her clothing back into her suitcase and zipping it up.

"What about us Katie?" Kurt asked looking up at her slowly; she could see the tears welling in his eyes. "I love; I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go!"

"We need this right now," Katie said as she picked up her suit case shaking her head at him.

"How can we need this if I don't even know why this is happening?" Kurt said desperately.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Katie said tears falling down her cheeks.

"What about the baby?" Kurt yelled his temper finally boiling.

"Kurt don't," She said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to let you leave with my baby inside of you!" He snapped reaching for her arm.

"Who said it was yours!" She snapped back at him, she didn't care that she just confessed she cheated on him right now it didn't matter. Leaving him stunned in the hotel room Katie ran down the hall way to Randy's room.

"Randy let me in!" She said banging loudly on the door.

"You just left," Randy said slowly looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just told Kurt!" She said as she sobbed into his arms.

"I thought you didn't want to tell him?" Randy asked quietly as he rubbed her back lightly.

"I didn't, it slipped, I was telling him I wanted a break from him and he said with his baby inside me he wouldn't let me leave," She huffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked up at Randy "And I just blurted it out—'who said it was yours?' and I just left"

"You didn't tell him it might be mine did you?" Randy asked slowly as he took Katie's suitcase and shut the door.

"No, oh god no," She said shaking her head.

"Katie," Randy asked slowly as she took a seat on the bed. "Do you really want a break from him?"


	19. Nothing But Tragedy

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Randy Orton/OC and Kurt Angle/OC  
Summary: Randy wakes Katie up to get her to go talk to Kurt, but something happens before she can go.  
Warnings: Adultry  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,265  
Chapter #: (19?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I got this idea off of watching _Judgement Day_ and it had Angle in a similiar situation, but I figured Orton fit it might bettter than Angle. But yeah enjoy the story. More to come.  
A/N #2: Since Kurt is no longer in the WWE because of personal problems I'm deciding if I should continue this story or not. I've seemed to have just stopped writing it because the ideas aren't comming like they used to.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Yes—no, Randy I'm not thinking straight," She sighed as she laid down on the bed her hand rubbing her small baby bump. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's probably just the hormones," Randy sighed sitting next to her his hand covering hers on her stomach. "Sleep sweetie, go talk to him in the morning you don't want to leave him like that do you?"

"How can I take back what I said to him?" Katie asked tearfully.

"Just tell him you weren't thinking you said it too quickly," Randy swallowed hard "Just tell him you were lying."

"But I'm not," Katie said looking at him as he squeezed her hand. "I don't know who the father is."

"Katie," Randy said laying beside her as he propped his head up on his arm. "We'll find out don't worry, we'll find out who the father is don't worry."

"But I can't help but worry," She sighed as Randy rubbed away her tears. "How will I ever tell Kurt that I'm carrying your baby if you are the father?"

"When the time comes we'll figure out what to say to him," He smiled brushing her hair away from her eyes. "If I am the father I'll be there while you tell him."

"Thanks Randy," Katie said smiling through her tears.

"Just sleep," He said brushing back her hair as she closed her eyes. "You'll feel better in the morning don't worry."

"I love you Randy," Katie mumbled as she adjusted to her pillow.

"Katie," Randy frowned as she fell asleep, he couldn't say it back to her and he didn't know why.

He rested his head on his pillow as he smiled at her sleeping. He kept his hand on her stomach as hers fell limply at her side. He had never thought of kids before, he didn't want kids this early in his life. But when he found out Katie might be carrying his child, he couldn't be happier. He wanted to go out and buy everything he can, everything a baby would need. Yawning Randy closed his eyes as Katie snuggled closer to him.

----------------------------------------------

"Katie," Randy said shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up sweetie." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Randy," Katie said groggily as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's time to go talk to Kurt," Randy frowned at her.

"I'm not going to," She said pulling the covers over her.

"Katie," Randy said sternly climbing in the bed with her pulling at the covers. "We aren't leaving till you go talk to him. And if that means that we miss our flight then we miss our flight."

"Fine," She sighed throwing the covers off of her as she groaned walking toward her suit case.

"You look pale," Randy said quietly.

"Randy," Katie said her eyes rolling into the back of her head; as she was falling fast to the ground. Randy reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Katie," He said adjusting her in his arms, her body completely limp. He lightly brought her head toward him. "Katie, please sweetie you have to be all right!" He said picking her up and placing her on the bed. He ran around the room looking for his cell phone. When he couldn't find it he frantically dialed 911 on the hotel phone, his heart raced as the phone continued to ring as he looked at Katie lay motionless on the bed.

"Hello! My—friend, she woke up and fainted—she's pregnant I don't know what's wrong!"

"Sir, we'll send an ambulance right away, just stay calm and make sure that she's fine," The person said before hanging up.

"Katie," Randy said sitting by her on the bed as he rubbed her hair back. "C'mon Katie, we have to get you out front."

Randy scooped her up in his arms as she groaned her head moving, he smiled—it was a good sign. Opening the door as quickly as he could he ran down the hall way not bothering with the elevator he ran down the flights of stairs with her in his arms. He ran out the front doors as the ambulance came.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked as he brought out the stretcher.

"I don't know, she got up and she just fainted--" Randy said quickly "She's four months pregnant."

"Has she been eating well?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen in her months," Randy said quickly as they put her in the ambulance.

"Might just be exhaustion," The paramedic said as Randy climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" Randy asked grabbing her hand as he put the IV in her arm.

"She'll be fine,"

"And the baby," Randy asked slowly "Will the baby be okay through this."

"There is still some chance for a miscarriage in your fourth month," The paramedic said putting a blanket around her. "But we won't be able to tell what happens till we get her to the hospital. Are you the husband?"

"No," Randy said slowly shaking his head. "She's just my friend."

"Is she married?" He asked as he began filling out her information.

"Yes," Randy said nodding. "I have to tell him!"

"You can call him from the hospital we are almost there," He said.

Randy stood staring at the phone; he didn't know if he could call Kurt, he would be suspicious. And he would some how find a reason to blame this on Randy. He would say that she fainted because of him, because he asked her to come with him to RAW. Sighing he shook his head as he walked away from the phone on the counter. It Katie wanted Kurt to be here she would ask Randy to call him.

---------------------------------------------

"Mr. Orton?" The nurse said slowly walking up to him as he paced around the waiting room.

"Yes," He asked.

"You can see Mrs. Angle now," She smiled.

"How is she?" Randy asked quickly.

"She's fine," The nurse smiled, and before Randy could ask "The baby is also fine."

"Oh thank god," Randy smiled as he ran down the hall way to Katie's hospital room.

Randy's heart froze as he stood in the door way of her hospital room; tears welled in his eyes as he saw all the machines hooked up to her. Her breath was steady as oxygen was being put in her system. Randy slowly walked toward the bed as he held her hand.

"Katie," He whispered into her ear as he grasped her tighter.

"Kurt," She groaned moving her head toward him.

"No," Randy said his heart falling "It's Randy."

"Randy," She said groggily, as her eyes opened slowly. "What happened?"

"You fainted in the hotel room, you're fine now," Randy said smiling.

"The baby?" She asked her hands moving toward her stomach. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Randy said brushing back her hair.

"What about RAW, Randy we're supposed to be traveling now," She said moving to get up.

"Whoa no, you're not going any where miss," Randy said pushing her down. "I've called Vince he's fine with it, we'll make it in time don't worry."

"And Kurt," She asked slowly. "Does he know?"

"I—I couldn't gather the courage to call him," Randy said blushing. "Do you want me to?"

"No," Katie said shaking her head as she sighed. "He doesn't need to know."

"What about talking to him before we leave?" Randy frowned at her.

"I'll call him backstage at RAW," She said slowly.

"I don't like that you're doing this," Randy sighed.

"I don't like that I've fallen in love with someone that's not my husband," She grumbled.

"Stop that," Randy said sternly.

"Stop what Randy?" She said tears falling silently down her cheeks. "I ruined my life with this choice."

"No you didn't," Randy frowned at her "Stop talking like that, I told you all you have to do is say to Kurt that you made a mistaken that you didn't mean it and you haven't cheated on him."

"But I would be lying!" Katie said desperately.

"No you'd be stretching the truth, look Katie, I know now that we can't be together, you belong with Kurt, I've come to terms with that," He said mechanically.

"What did you practice that?" She asked her jaw dropping a little.

"Might've," He said quickly "But that's not the point, you're Kurt's wife and I've accepted that."

"Well I don't," Katie said spitefully glaring at Randy.


End file.
